


Open Your Eyes

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A little gore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ChiefOfStaff!Edward, Ed In Jeans Is Oswald’s weakness, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mayor!Oswald - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Season 3, Sharing a Bed, Smut, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Season 3 Canon Divergence. One Shot (for now).Doing myself a favor and writing a plot hole fix, sorta.Oswald just cares for his friend’s safety. While he loves Ed Nygma with all his heart, his safety comes first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little dialogue at the beginning from the show, but diverges after that. Starts at the end of episode 3x07 The Red Queen.

“Well, Ed, you would not _believe_  the night I...” Edward...his Edward was wrapped in the arms of someone else. A blonde someone else, and when she looked at Oswald coyly under her lashes, Oswald felt his skin crawl. 

 

“Oswald, good evening. This is Isabella.” Ed looked so happy. Oswald couldn’t believe the love of his life, this genius of a man could not see what was going on. This woman looked EXACTLY like Kristen Fucking Kringle. Not similar, like twins were similar. But the spitting image. Like someone made a cookie cutter image of her. 

 

“Oh, we’ve met,” Isabella said, smiling. 

 

“Mm. Would you excuse me? I am very tired,” Oswald tried not to let his crushed heart show through his voice, as he exited the room. He felt sick just looking at her with _his_ Edward. _No, not his_. Ed was not his...and at this rate he never would be. 

 

He flopped down on his bed, sitting his cane up beside him. The events of tonight with that maniac Tetch, and now this? Too much to be a coincidence... _the universe is rarely so_ lazy, he knew.

 

_What to do...what to do_...he wondered. Oswald wasn’t in the mood to not be selfish. What he _wanted_ to do was go down there, threaten her to tell him what her game was and why she was messing with Ed, and get some fucking answers. 

 

But...he knew Ed. He KNEW that if he did that, Ed would see it as some kind of personal attack, and Oswald would lose him forever. No...this was going to take some work. First things, first...

 

He stripped out of his clothes and decided to take a relaxing bath, while thinking about the best route to go. He brought his cell in there with him, just in case...Good thing too, because he had an idea. He flipped open his phone, and hit 3 on the speed dial.

 

“Gabe? Get me information on a librarian named Isabella. I want to know everything about her...everything meaning what her _mother’s_ favorite color is by 5pm tomorrow, understand? Good. Thank you.” Oswald flipped the phone closed, and sat it back on the little table beside him. Erasing the image of Ed kissing that woman from his mind, he relaxed back into the warm water, letting the smell of lavender do its job. 

 

About a half hour later, Oswald was trying and failing to read a little before he went to sleep; this meant he kept reading the same paragraph over and over, barely even taking in the words because he was so distracted. He couldn’t help but feel like Ed’s life was in danger. He had had these bad feelings before, and they usually were always right. He was still worked up about Ed’s life jeopardized at the Sirens club the other night, and now this woman comes along...all of this sending his blood pressure through the roof. 

 

“Ok, I’ve had enough. My feelings for Ed have got to go on the back burner for now. What matters is his safety.” Oswald grabbed for his phone again. He sends Ed a purposely vague text, knowing Ed would respond immediately.

 

_We need to talk. -OC_

_Only about a minute ticked by...and then..._

_Everything ok???? -EN_

_Explain when you get home. -OC_

 

Oswald heard the reply buzz, but he purposefully didn’t reply. He knew Ed would get worried and leave that...whatever she was...and come straight home. It buzzed several more times, but Oswald remained still. He wouldn’t tell Ed anything until he got here. This was not a conversation to have over the phone, let alone in text format. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Ed was panicking internally since Oswald wasn’t responding, but he didn’t let Isabella catch on. He smiled at her when she asked if he was alright. 

 

“Urgent business with the mayor, I’m afraid. I’m so sorry. I will make this up to you,” Ed promised, as he stood. He had already paid the bill, and they were sharing a rather delicious piece of cheesecake. 

 

“Oh, well then, mustn’t keep him waiting. He seems like he’d get his feathers ruffled at people not being punctual.” Isabella giggles and stood with Ed, as he helped her with her coat.

 

“Oh, yes. He likes to adhere to a schedule.” Ed pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling like he was on cloud 9. He hated to leave her like this, but he also knew Oswald wouldn’t have texted him if it weren’t important.

 

When they were outside, he kissed her hand before she got into the cab. “Until next time,” 

 

“You’re so sweet. I’ll call you,” Isabella got into the cab and Ed watched her go, with a dreamy look on his face. 

 

_Oswald_ , his mind supplied, helpfully. _Yes, gotta go._ Ed called for a car to take him straight back to the mansion, knowing it would be faster than waiting for another cab. 

 

~~~~

 

As Ed sat in the car, racing back home as fast as the driver could go without getting pulled over, he drummed his fingers on his knees. He was worried a little, but maybe it was something simple. Like something to do with his schedule for the week.  _Who knows_...he’d know in a few minutes at least. He just had to be patient...

 

_Why was he so vague_? Ed wondered. It was rather odd; Oswald was usually blunt, open and honest with everyone, no matter what it was about. There wasn’t any reason not to be, Oswald always said. It was one of the things Ed loved about him. His eyes widened as he pushed that thought away. What he meant was he _admired_ that about his friend. 

 

While Ed was battling with the thoughts in his head, he didn’t realize they had arrived at the mansion. 

 

He heard the door open and then, “Sir? We’ve arrived.” 

 

Ed blinked, startled at the driver. “Thank you.” He got out quickly, and made his way to the door. 

 

“Oswald?” Ed called out, as soon as he got inside. He didn’t see him, nor did he hear any sounds coming from anywhere. “Where are you?” 

 

“In here,” A voice sounded. Finally, Ed walked to the direction of the voice. He found Oswald on the same couch they had been on the other night, a glass of wine in hand and a contemplative look on his face. _That’s never good_ , Ed thought.

 

“Is everything alright?” Ed quickly scanned Oswald from head to toe, just in case his friend was hurt. He seemed alright from this distance...

 

“You tell me,” Oswald gestured with his hand toward him. 

 

“What? I’m fine. I was having dinner with—“ Ed began, now feeling a little irritated.

 

“I know what you were doing and who you were doing it with. That’s the problem,” _Oswald doesn’t pussyfoot, that’s for sure_ , Ed thought. Ed furrowed his brow, confused. 

 

“You said she was nice. I thought you liked her,” 

 

“Ed...you know I care about you, right?” Oswald asked, now standing up. He sat his wine down and grabbed for his cane. He slowly walked toward his friend, wanting to make sure Ed knew he was being sincere. 

 

“Of course I do. I care about you, as well. What’s this about?” Ed asked, now starting to get nervous. He never saw this look that Oswald had on his face before. It was wary, but determined. 

 

“Sit down, Ed. Please?” Oswald requested. Ed quickly sat down, brushing past Oswald as he did so. He blinked up at his friend, waiting for Oswald to continue. Oswald almost broke down right there, confessing everything at his puppy eyes. _No, no...stay focused._ He took a deep breath and let it out, steadying himself.

 

“Ed, you are the most intelligent man I have ever met in my entire life. Not just the riddles but with everything. Your mind is a treasure and something to behold,” Oswald complemented. Ed visibly blushed and looked down at his lap, smiling. 

 

“Thank you,” 

 

“So, what I am about to say is nothing against that. I know love makes people do crazy things.” 

 

“Crazy things?” Ed raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes. Such as...oh, I don’t know. Begin dating a woman, knowing nothing about her, while she’s wearing a face of their dead ex? That kind of thing,” Oswald blurted it out, flippantly. 

 

Ed blinked...and blinked again. “I don’t—“

 

“Do NOT say you don’t understand, because you, my friend, understand everything. How do you not see it?” Oswald exclaimed. 

 

“I know she slightly resembles Miss Kringle, if that’s what you mean, but—“ 

 

“ _Slightly_? Ed, she is a carbon fucking copy!” 

 

Ed was beginning to get angry. “Why are you telling me this?” 

 

_Is he for real_? Oswald thought, annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Isn’t it all a bit coincidental? I mean, come on. She was in the _exact_ same liquor store you were, at the _exact_ same time. Told you a riddle, looking like she just walked out of 1950s sitcom, with your dead ex’s face. Isn’t that just a tad on the weird side? Even for this city?” 

 

Ed was clenching his fists at his sides, shaking in rage. He stood and stomped over to Oswald, towering over him. “That has nothing to do with this! You know what I think?” 

 

“What, Ed?” Oswald hissed, knowing Ed was trying to be intimidating. He was getting pissed that Ed would not see reason.

 

“You are jealous.” 

 

_What...the...hell_... “What in the fucking hell did you just say to me?” Oswald’s eyes widened.

 

“You don’t want me to be happy with the woman I love! Because if I’m gone, who else do you really have?” Ed gasped as soon as he said it, regretting it immediately.

 

Oswald felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He snorted quietly to himself. “Yes, Ed. That’s exactly it. Not that I’m not worried about you, or care about you or anything. No, that can’t be the case.” He brushed past Ed, making his way to the stairs. “Fine. Do what you want, then.” 

 

“Oswald, I—“

 

“Nope. I’m done. Can’t say I didn’t try, right?” Oswald yelled, walking upstairs to his room. He entered and slammed the door as hard as he could, rattling the walls and windows. Throwing himself down on his bed, he buried his face in the pillows, hot tears pouring down his face. Oswald feeling the mix of being totally and completely worried out of his mind about Ed, but wanting to smack the man silly to make him see reason. 

 

~~~~

 

Ed groaned as he flopped back down on the couch, and put his head in his hands. How could he have insulted Oswald like that? After everything he had done for him? Ed felt like an ass...like one of those overgrown buffoons he used to work with at the GCPD. 

 

“Oh, dear...how am I ever going to make this up to him?” He whispered to no one. Ed stood back up and quickly climbed the stairs, taking them two at a time. He couldn’t let Oswald go to sleep angry with him. He felt sick just thinking about it.

 

Ed got to the door to Oswald’s room and raised his hand to knock...then he heard soft noises coming from inside. It sounded like...crying...

 

_Oh no_ , Ed visibly sunk into himself. He knocked, rather insistently. “Oswald? Can I come in?”

 

Oswald quickly wiped his eyes and sniffed, sitting up. “Thought you didn’t want to talk anymore,” he called through the door. 

 

“Please?” Ed pleaded. He felt a tightness in his chest that he couldn’t put a name to because of his friend’s distress. 

 

Oswald sighed. He would never be able to deny this man anything... “I suppose,” 

 

Ed didn’t wait another second as soon as Oswald finished the sentence. “I am so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I was out of line. After everything you’ve done for me, I go and—“

 

Oswald smiled softly. “Sit down, Ed.” Ed sat down across from Oswald on the bed. _Not exactly how I want you in here, but I’ll take what I can get for now_... “I know how all of that downstairs came across. I would never do anything to impede on your happiness.” 

 

“You are really worried, aren’t you?” Ed was beginning to see it now, the worried look in Oswald’s eyes. 

 

“For a good reason,” Oswald replied, with a half smile.

 

“Well...I mean,” Ed bit his lip. “Ok, it is a little coincidental; Isabella being in the same liquor store as me.  And maybe she spares a passing resemblance to Miss Kringle...” Oswald raised an eyebrow at this. “Ok, she looks exactly like her, besides the hair and the glasses.” Admitting this out loud, Ed’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_...oh, god.”

 

“Keep going, you’re coming out of it...” Oswald encouraged.

 

“That’s...that’s just not logical. How is this _possible_?” Ed pressed his fingers into his eyes in frustration, squeezing them shut. “I thought it was my second chance. I’m such an idiot!”

 

“Ed, haven’t you noticed anything is possible in this city of ours? And don’t you ever say that about yourself again. What else were you to think right away? You weren’t an outsider looking in, like I was,”

 

“But...but...” Ed’s brain felt like it was short circuiting, and not in a good way. “What do I do? She’s supposed to be calling me tonight to plan another date! I can’t possibly go out with...”

 

“Ed, listen to me. Everything is going to be alright. I promise,” Oswald put his hand on top of Ed’s. 

 

“What do I do, though?” Ed asked, again. 

 

“I have some ideas, if you’d like to hear them,” Oswald suggested, with a smile. 

 

“Hit me,” Ed quipped.

 

“First of all, I already asked Gabe to research her; collecting all the info he can on her. Oh don’t look at me like that! I wasn’t about to let your safety to chance!” Ed smiled at this, making Oswald blink a few times before he continued. “Second, I’m thinking that she’s working for someone. Now, my first thought was Strange, but he’s not in any position to do anything to anyone.” At Ed’s strange look, he continued. “Fish took him,” 

 

“Ah,” 

 

“Right. So, while I may have enemies out there, none of them are intelligent enough to pull this off,” 

 

“ **Your** enemies? She’s dating me,” 

 

“Yes. However, the best way to get to me, is through you. You’re the only person left that I care about,” Oswald explained. 

 

“Oh,” Ed didn’t have anything else to say to that. Only because he didn’t want to blurt out how happy he was that Oswald cared for him. 

 

“So, that came up as a dead end with me. I think we should get the info on her, and go from there.” 

 

“Good idea.” 

 

“But, until then, I’m afraid you’ll have to keep dating her,” Oswald winced when he said this. This was the part that he loathed.

 

“What?!” Ed exclaimed. “I couldn’t possibly do that now, knowing what I know. Even the thought of being close to her gives me the heebie jeebies,” he shuddered to prove his point. “God, this is weird.” 

 

“Tell me about it. I walked into that library and saw her...I almost fell over,” 

 

“Why DID you go there?” Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Oswald smiled. “Had to make sure she was good enough for you,” he lied smoothly. Ed didn’t have to know that he tried to ward her off Ed because he wanted the man for himself. Not yet, anyway. “You know what I think about that now,” 

 

“I have an inkling, yes,” Ed smiled. 

 

“When she calls or texts, answer like you normally would. Don’t let her know anything is amiss, or everything will go to shit before we get any information.” 

 

Ed blushed. “Well, what if she wants to...you know...?” 

 

“No...no I don't...” At Ed’s widened eyes, he caught on. “Oh! Well, just make up an excuse. If you really don’t want to, that is...”

 

“God, why would I want to now?” 

 

“She is pretty, I’ll give her that. I mean, why not?” Oswald was enjoying seeing Ed’s disgusted face at the thought of sleeping with her that he kept it going. 

 

“She’s only pretty because someone made her that way! It’d be like having sex with a blow up doll!” 

 

“Know a lot about that, do you?” Oswald teased. 

 

Ed narrowed his eyes, and threw a pillow at him. “No, for your information!” 

 

Oswald laughed. “Are you five?” Ed stuck his tongue out at him. “Guess so. Seriously though, just make up an excuse. Say you want to wait to get to know her better,” Oswald had heard that line used on women when he worked with Fish. He supposed it worked...

 

“She said she felt like she’s known me her whole life...” Oswald rolled his eyes at this. “Then again, she also said tonight how she was afraid of me after I told her about me...but that was ok,” Oswald blinked. “Yeah, in hindsight that should’ve been a clue,” 

 

“Hindsight is always 20/20.” 

 

“Looking back on that whole conversation, it was weird. She just...went along with all of it. Like, she didn’t have a problem with my past or anything. But, it was like she craved that side of me. The dangerous side. But, that was the only thing,” 

 

“That’s not all you are, Ed.” Oswald murmured. Ed looked up at him, from where he was staring into his lap. “It’s not,” 

 

“Thank you, Oswald,” Ed’s smile could light this whole city, Oswald thought. They were still looking into each other’s eyes when Ed’s phone buzzed in his pocket, making Ed jump. 

 

“It’s her. No one texts me but you and now her,” He commented, pulling it out of his pocket. 

 

“What does it say?” Oswald asked.

 

“‘Had a great time tonight, Eddie. When can we meet again?’” Ed screwed his face in disgust. “‘Eddie?’”

 

“How cute. Let me answer!” Oswald grabbed for the phone, laughing. 

 

Ed held it out of his reach. “Absolutely not! You’ll say something vulgar!” 

 

“I know, that’s the point! Duh! Come on!” Oswald crawled over, trying to reach it from Ed’s long arms.

 

“She will know it’s not me, if it is! No!” Ed wrestled with Oswald, dodging him for the moment. What Ed didn’t expect was Oswald’s quickness. 

 

“Ha!” Oswald hollered out in victory, holding it up. 

 

“Give that back this instant!” Ed yelled, and tackled him to the bed on his back, not really realizing what he was doing. 

 

Oswald went still, but relaxed with the comforting weight of this beautiful man on top of him. That’s more like it, he thought. He held the phone up to Ed. “You win,” he conceded, with a soft smile.

 

Ed took it, but didn’t move from his position. “Of course I do.” He grinned down at his friend. 

 

“Only because I let you,” Oswald scoffed, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. 

 

“Oh, is that a fact?” Ed played along, sliding off of Oswald and laying beside him. He crooked his elbow and rested his head on his hand, looking at him.

 

Oswald rolled to his side to look at his friend. God this man was beautiful, he thought. “I never lose,” 

 

Ed grinned down at him. “Only to me, though.” He teased.

 

Oswald smiled. “I would gladly lose to you,” he couldn’t help being at least somewhat gushy. This was Ed, in his bed, beside him...looking like he belonged there. How could he help it? Ed smiled down at him like Oswald was worth the weight of the world in pure gold, making Oswald’s heart turn to mush.

 

Ed was thankful he removed his outer jacket at least when he got home, because he was rather comfortable at the moment. He kicked off his shoes, letting them fall to the ground, while he laid down on the squishy pillows. He sent a quick text to Isabella saying he would be pleased to meet her for dinner tomorrow evening, around 8. She sent a heart emoji back. He supposed that was an agreement...he flicked it shut, putting it back in his pocket. “That’s done,” he sighed, shutting his eyes. 

 

Oswald chuckled softly. “Comfy?” 

 

“You have no idea. I didn’t sleep last night, remember?” Ed murmured.

 

“I didn’t either,” 

 

Ed’s eyes were slowly closing, but shot open when Oswald said this. “Oh my god...our dinner. I am so sorry, Oswald. I didn’t mean to—“ 

 

“Ed, it’s fine. Relax...we have all the time in the world,” Oswald laid a hand on his shoulder. He would not let Ed freak out and get up from where he was. Oswald couldn’t call Ed his own just yet, but he was going to take what he could get. “Let’s just go to sleep, yes?”

 

Oswald’s hand was a comforting weight. “Music to my ears...but, are you sure you don’t mind?” Ed asked, already shutting his eyes. 

 

Oswald reached over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp. “Ed, we’ve shared a bed before,” _Not like this_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied. 

 

“You’re right. Goodnight, Oswald,” Ed was already drifting off. 

 

“Goodnight, Ed. Sleep well,” _I love you_ , he said mentally. Soon...he thought. Soon, Oswald would be able to tell Ed. Soon...


	2. Steal Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on the task of finding out just who this Isabella woman is, Ed continues the ruse of dating her. Oswald hates it, naturally.
> 
> Everything changes when Isabella pulls a cruel, manipulative trick on his Edward. Bets are off. Show your hand.

A couple weeks went by since Oswald had pointed out the likeness of Isabella to Kristen, and the conversation thereafter. When Ed wasn’t with Oswald, making sure the city (And the underworld) was running smoothly, he was with Isabella. At first he felt guilty, leading this woman on; but every time she smiled, he saw Kristen. The guilt faded into making his skin crawl. Ed was getting used to it, though, because he didn’t hesitate to agree to spend the night at her apartment. He knew that he needed to keep up this charade for just a little longer to get information they needed. Ed told Oswald the sleepover was just that. Just to _sleep_. Even though it made Oswald nervous as all hell...and maybe just a tad jealous.

 

“You’re packing, right?” Oswald asked, nervously chewing on his right thumb. Ed reached across from the chair he was sitting in to tug Oswald’s arm away from his face. 

 

“For the millionth time, _yes_. Plus, you’re having your guys watching over the place all night and were told to barge in if anything goes wrong, or seems off in any way.

Oswald, relax...please, I’m begging you,” 

 

“I am trying to...” 

 

“Try harder,” Ed teased, Oswald giving him a deadpan look in return. “Plus, if I feel in any way uncomfortable, I’m going to send you a text and you can come get me. How’s that?”

 

“Better,” Oswald agreed.

 

Ed looked at his watch, and realized he had to leave now if he was going to get to Isabella’s place in time. He glanced at Oswald again as he stood, and his heart lurched at his friend’s defeated face. Why was Oswald taking this so hard? _He’s the one who suggested I still date her...not that I want to. I’d much rather be here..._ “Everything will be ok,” he tried reassuring him. 

 

“Don’t say that. People who say that in horror movies are the first ones the masked killer comes after,” Oswald muttered, shaking his head. This made Ed laugh. “I’m serious!” 

 

“Then why don’t you show me one of these horror movies you’re so fond of tomorrow night? It’s Saturday, so we don’t have to be at work the next day,” Ed suggested, pulling his jacket on. 

 

Oswald’s stomach did a flip. “Uh, sure. That sounds nice,” 

 

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow,”

 

“See you tomorrow,” Oswald said, firmly. Ed flashed him a smile, and headed out the door. Oswald drummed his fingers on the desk for about a minute, waiting to hear the front door close before...

 

“Victor? Penguin. You’re up,” Oswald instructed into the phone.

 

“ _You got it boss,_ ” Victor replied. “ _I’m already on site,”_

 

“Excellent. Nothing happens to Ed, understand?” 

 

“ _Boss number two will be safe and sound_.” 

 

“Good. Thank you, Victor,” Oswald was thankful that at least Zsasz was on stand by. He couldn’t leave Ed’s safety in just anyone’s hands, after all. 

 

Oswald was still tapping his fingers on his desk, a nervous wreck when a buzzing sound drew him out of his thoughts. He flipped open his phone again, to smile at a text from Ed.

 

_I haven’t even gone inside yet, and I already want to come home. -EN_

_Trust me, I wish you could. It won’t be much longer. -OC_

_*insert groan here* - EN_

_This made Oswald chuckle._

_Remember, any time you feel uncomfortable just send up a flare. -OC_

_What should our SOS signal be? -EN_

_How about SOS? -OC_

_Good thinking. Going in. -EN_

 

Oswald didn’t bother texting back because he knew Ed couldn’t answer. He decided to tackle the paperwork that had been building up on his desk, just to pass the time. Oswald pulled out his MP3 player for a distraction, set his phone immediately in his eye view in case he couldn’t hear it and set to work.

 

~~~~

 

About an hour and a half went by and Oswald was humming along to Guns Of Brixton by the Clash, when his phone buzzed 3 times in quick succession. 

 

Os. -EN

 

SOS. -EN

 

Danger, Will Robinson! Danger! -EN

 

And then...

 

_Boss #2 on the move_ -Z

 

WHAT THE HELL? Oswald was panicking, slipping his shoes back on that he had kicked off. He immediately dialed Ed’s number. It rang once, and Ed answered. 

 

“Oswald. Come get me. Now. I’ve had enough.” Ed seemed out of breath. 

 

“What happened?” Oswald asked, putting the phone on speaker as he shot a text to Victor, telling him to not let that woman leave her position, and he would go get Ed. “Where are you?” 

 

“I honestly have no idea. I ran out of there as soon as...oh god,” Ed felt sick.

 

“What? Are you hurt?” Oswald asked, already on his way out of the office door, signaling Gabe to get the car. 

 

“No. Not...not physically. Just...hurry, please?” Ed sounded so small, when Oswald knew him to be this force of nature to be reckoned with: so to hear him sound like that hurt Oswald more than imaginable. 

 

“Already on my way. I’m not hanging up. Keep talking. What are you near?” Oswald asked, climbing into the back seat. He covered the receiver part of his cell with his hand. “ **GABE GET GOING**!” He hollered. “Sorry.” He told Ed.

 

“Um...I’m near a laundromat and a Shell station?” Ed answered, looking around.

 

“What does the laundromat sign say?” Oswald had a feeling he knew where he was, considering he couldn’t have gotten THAT far from Isabella’s place. 

 

“Spot laundry. We get the spots out, so you don’t have to.” Ed read from the front doors, and grimaced. “That is a cheesy description,” 

 

“I got it. I know exactly where you are. Gabe? End of Titan and 5th. Step on it.” Oswald instructed. “Talk to me. What happened?” He asked Ed again. 

 

“I can’t right now...I can’t...” 

 

“Ok, alright. Let’s get to you first.” Oswald continued to try to calm Ed down, only becoming more and more angry at this woman for upsetting him this badly. _How dare she do this to him??_ “I see you!” 

 

“Thank god,” Ed snapped his phone shut and jammed it back in his pocket. He ran to the shiny, black vehicle that pulled up in front of the laundromat and hurried inside. Ed was always happy to see Oswald, but this took the cake. He was so thankful to see his friend, that he lunged at him, hugging him tight. Oswald let out a small ‘oof’. “Thank you,” Ed murmured, but it came out kind of muffled, since it was against Oswald’s shoulder. 

 

Oswald smiled softly, holding Ed in his arms, wishing he never had to let go. “Anytime. Let’s get home,” 

 

“For the love of god, yes,” Ed still was shaken over what had just occurred at Isabella’s. _She...she..._

 

“What happened that made you run? And what happened to your face???” Oswald asked, worriedly looking him over.

 

Ed took a deep breath. “I got to her place, after I texted you, right. I walked in, because she gave me a key on our last date. The house was only lit by soft candlelight. So, here I’m thinking ‘candlelight dinner, yada yada yada,” 

 

“Seinfeld?” Oswald added.

 

“Exactly. So, I called out for her. Didn’t seem to be anyone inside until...until she walked out of the bathroom.” Ed continued, face going white.

 

“Was she actually a man all this time or something?” Oswald was trying to calm his friend down with a joke, but it didn’t work. “What did she do?”

 

Ed swallowed thickly. “She came out, her hair dyed red, glasses, and...wearing Miss Kringle’s clothes. She WAS her, Oswald. She became her. I—I couldn’t believe it,” Ed shook his head, still in disbelief. “It was like looking at a ghost.”

 

Oswald, however, was gaping like a fish. 

 

“Pretty much my initial reaction.” Ed commented on Oswald’s fish face. “I had to get out of there. I told her that she had gone too far. I told her I was afraid I was going to hurt her, so I had to leave. I didn’t tell her the real reason, but I think she knew anyway. She blocked my way out, slapped me across the face and—“

 

“Whoa!” Oswald exclaimed. “She did WHAT?”

 

“Slapped me; I guess to get me to try and see sense, or snap out of my freak out. Like a simple slap would work! I don’t know, but I sidestepped around her, and went out the back way. My overnight bag is still there, but I don’t care. I’m not going back there, Os. I can’t do this anymore,” Ed put his face in his hands.

 

“How dare she lay a finger on you?!” Oswald was livid. _This bitch would be lucky to **breathe** much longer_. “No. I agree. We’re done playing games. Whoever wanted to freak us out did a god damned good job of it,” Oswald pursed his lips. He had an idea. “No, this isn’t going to fly.”

 

“You have evil face. What are you doing?” Ed asked him, when Oswald pulled out his phone. 

 

“Reporting assault on a government official.” Oswald replied, plainly. Ed raised both of his eyebrows. _Assault?_  

 

Oswald rang up the GCPD; more specifically, Jim. “Jim! Old friend. I need to report assault,” 

 

He waited while Jim did his dance around the actual issue with his usual blabbing. “Uh huh. Not **me**. Ed. Yes, Ed. His girlfriend, actually. Hang on, I’ll send you a picture of the side of his face. Big fucking handprint on it.” 

 

And there was, because she actually slapped him twice. Oswald snapped the picture, Ed feeling mortified. He sent it to Jim, and waited for a response. 

 

“See? Yes. She’s a librarian. Don’t know her last name, actually. Yes, I know that’s a problem. It’s a long story,” Oswald leaned over to Ed. “What’s her address?” 

 

Ed recited it from memory. “86 Londontowne road. Apartment A.” 

 

“Did you hear that? Good. Listen to me, Jim Gordon. I am the _Mayor_. He is my chief of staff. This hussy has assaulted a government official, and I want something done about it. Today. Do something or _I will_.” Oswald threatened, leaving no room for argument, and snapping his phone shut. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. “What happened to handling it ourselves?” 

 

“We’ve been going about this the wrong way, I think. If we do this all above board, we will get answers about her faster. We’re not coming up with anything but dead ends. Not that the _fine people_ at the precinct will do better,” Oswald said, sarcastically. “But I’m guessing that the people she works for won’t want her in GCPD lock up. Raises too many questions and raised eyebrows. No...they will show their hand. _She_ worked at that place. You think people won’t notice? No. This route should work,” Oswald explained. “I didn’t do it to make you look weak. I made you look responsible, not taking it into your own hands.” 

 

“I know...I just wish I wouldn’t have acted like a scared school boy back there. I was just really freaked out,” Ed explained.

 

“Operate in plain sight, my friend. Besides, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. If I was in your shoes, I would’ve done the same!” 

 

“I still have so much to learn from you,” Ed smiled at him. 

 

“I’m so sorry I made you do this, Ed. I just didn’t want to show our hand too soon with her, and then come up with nothing. I shouldn’t have jeopardized your safety like this in the process,” Oswald apologized, looking down in his lap.

 

“Os, I agreed to this. I thought I had every possible outcome mapped out. But, I never expected that. That was just plain creepy, even for this city.” Ed shuddered with the recent memory of his Kringle Doppleganger. 

 

“I still shouldn’t have—“

 

“Oswald, you act like I can’t take care of myself. I am fine...see? You came to my rescue, though. Again,” Ed grinned at him. 

 

“I always will be here for you. Nothing can keep me from doing so,” Oswald smiled in return. Before he could say anything else, he got a text from Victor, saying the cops were at Isabella’s apartment. “Oh, that was quick.” He muttered, reading it.

 

“What?” Ed asked.

 

“Jim got his shit in gear today, it seems. They are already there,” 

 

“That’s fast...for the GCPD, anyway.”

 

_Buzz_. Oswald read the message.

 

_Got her. We need Ed’s statement. -J_

_For the love of God, you better explain what_

_the hell is going on. -J_

_And why is Zsasz perched in the tree across the street? -J_

 

_I’ll explain later_. -OC

 

Oswald smiled. “There. That’s taken care of. They just need your statement, and we can go home.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

“Gabe? Police station.” Oswald instructed.

 

“You got it, boss,” He responded. 

 

“Do you need anything? You have a scratch under your eye. Guessing her nails?” Oswald was looking at Ed so intently, that Ed blushed under the scrutiny. He pushed the middle of his glasses up with his forefinger. 

 

“I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with,” Ed insisted. Oswald nodded in agreement. 

 

The rest of the drive, which wasn’t very long, to the precinct was in silence. Oswald was currently thinking on how he should go about getting rid of this woman, while Ed was trying to think who would want to get to him this way. Even if the goal was getting to Oswald, this seemed to be going a little far. 

 

“Ed? We’re here,” Oswald laid a hand on his arm, drawing him back to the present. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, behind Oswald.

 

Walking into the GCPD, everyone got a hushed but gossipy wave about them, and Oswald narrowed his eyes. “Nothing to see, people.” He called out, making most officers turn away from them. “Jim!” Oswald called when he saw the man talking to Barnes. 

 

Jim was so out of his depth here, he felt sick. He heard Oswald’s voice and turned quickly. “I gotta go,” he told the Captain.

 

“Get some answers, Gordon,” Barnes told him, leaving no room for argument. 

 

“You got it,” Jim assured him. He was already walking down to meet the two men. 

“Mr. Mayor. Ed,” Jim greeted. 

 

“Well?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Let’s go to one of the private rooms.” Jim led them to the back, leading Oswald by the elbow, with Harvey watching them the entire way. Jim nodded once to his partner, before he disappeared down the hallway.

 

Oswald sat down on one of the silver chairs, while Ed stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He still wasn’t too fond of Jim Gordon, and when he touched Oswald before, Ed saw red. He was currently keeping his mouth shut, so he didn’t say anything that would provoke violence.

 

“Is she here?” Oswald asked. 

 

“Yes. She’s here. So...what the actual fuck, Ed?” Jim addressed the other man. 

 

“Hell if I know, Jimbo. I’ve been asking that same question for two weeks. Thought you wanted my statement.” Ed quipped. 

 

“Write it down, and I’ll give it to the Captain. Oswald, she—she—“ Jim stuttered.

 

“Yeah, we know this. She was blonde before, and had like a 1950s Donna Reed look about her. But, now she’s a copy of _her_ ,” Oswald said, leaning back a bit. “What we don’t know is _why_ ,” 

 

“Kristen didn’t have any siblings, let alone a twin, as far as I know. Where do you think she came from?” Jim asked. 

 

“That’s what we were trying to find out. Gabe and my team have been doing digging on her for weeks. And without a last name, it was even harder. The library wouldn’t give it to me, even though I am a city official. We dug around City Hall Records for days; came up empty. Couldn’t find anything. No past medical history, no previous address. No maiden names, or aliases. It’s like she didn’t exist at all, until about 3 months ago.”

 

“No birth certificates, no social security cards, passports, even a driver’s license or anything of the like. There’s not one picture of a family member or friend on the walls of her place. No mementos.” At both men’s odd looks, he added, “I searched her apartment while she was in the shower the other day, after we played tennis,” Ed explained, while writing what had happened.

 

Oswald gritted his teeth at this. The notion wasn’t lost on Jim, who saw the man’s jaw clench in irritation. “Relax,” Jim whispered, low so Ed couldn’t hear. Oswald nodded once at him. “You think they are doing it to get to you?” He pointed at Oswald. 

 

“Obviously. But, why? Everything is running so smoothly. No one has made any attempt on my life so far. There’s a balance that is being maintained...crime rates are down, homelessness and unemployment rates are down...I don’t understand,” Oswald replied. 

 

“Someone wants chaos to erupt,” Jim shrugged. Ed looked up from his writing. “Think about it; what would you do if someone hurt Ed?” 

 

Oswald narrowed his eyes at him. “You know the answer, detective,” 

 

“Exactly. You would burn this city to the ground. These people KNOW that, obviously. Why else would they send a Kristen Lookalike?” 

 

“They expected me to fall hook, line and sinker for her, as a diversion,” Ed continued Jim’s thoughts.

 

“Which you did, might I add, until I pointed the obvious out,” Oswald interjected.

 

“Yes, I know...” Ed groaned. “We know all of this, but what do we do now? She can’t stay here forever.” 

 

“Well, she’ll be sentenced and sent to the women’s wing in Blackgate, just like everyone else. Ed, you know how this works,” Jim explained. 

 

“Think they’ll show their hands there?” Oswald wondered aloud, looking at Ed. 

 

“I doubt it. Too many eyes on them, whoever they are. They wouldn’t want that kind of attention, or they would’ve broken Isabella out already,” Ed reasoned, signing the bottom of the page.

 

“He’s got a point,” Jim agreed. 

 

“Ok, we’re not going to get anywhere else today. I really would like to go home now,” Ed pleaded with his eyes to Oswald. 

 

“Yes, of course. Jim, it’s been a pleasure as always,” Oswald shook his hand. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Happy sunshine day for me. I was just about to light some sparklers and do some kicks,” Jim growled out, opening the door. Oswald laughed, following him out, Ed following close behind. _They are very chummy_ , Ed thought with a flash of jealousy. _No...no, it wasn’t like the close friendship he shared with Oswald._ He tried tampering down the growing green monster in his chest at the memory of Oswald shaking Jim’s hand.

 

They walked back outside to the main part of the building, not realizing they were going right past the bullpen. The holding cells...

 

“Hey! Hey!” A banging noise made him stop. “Edward! Please!” Ed turned to the sound of his name, and froze. Isabella was banging on the bars... “You have to listen to me!”

 

“How _dare_ you speak to him?” Oswald shouted, standing in front of his friend. 

 

Something about the look on her face made Ed wonder what she was getting at. “Oswald, it’s ok,” Ed stepped around him, turning to face him. He laid a hand on his shoulder, as a form of assurance. Oswald sighed in concession.

 

Ed took a step closer to the cell. “What could you possibly want from me?” He gritted out. 

 

“You have to listen. I’m not...who you think I am,” She cried. Ed’s eyes narrowed. “I know you’re probably upset, and I would be, too. This all went way too far. I told them it would, and they wouldn’t listen. They don’t think you’re as smart as you are,” She spoke all of this very fast. Oswald and Jim looked at each other in confusion.

 

Ed took a few more steps closer. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“It wasn’t by fate you met me, Edward. I was put in your path for a reason. I’m not supposed to reveal anything to anyone, but I don’t care. This has gone too far. I was trained not to reveal anything that may compromise my existence or mission.” Isabella’s face scrunched up, looking like she was in pain. Ed could tell she had been crying, makeup making black streaks down her face. “Or this would happen. I know you have no reason to trust me...but, I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

“You already did hurt him!” Oswald exclaimed. “Ed, let’s go. This is a trick,” 

 

“Mr. Mayor,” Oswald widened his eyes for a moment at his name from her mouth. “I know you hate me...and we BOTH know why. But, you have to believe that I didn’t know that before I was sent to him. I didn’t want any part of it to begin with, but it’s not like I really had a choice,” Isabella looked past Ed and directly at Oswald now. 

 

“Do not even think about saying anything of the sort or you will be dead before you hit the floor,” Oswald threatened. She nodded in agreement. She had been warned the Penguin can be intimidating.

 

“What is she talking about?” Ed asked him, but Oswald just shook his head. 

 

“What I’m trying to say is that you both are in danger.” Isabella scrunched her face up again, breathing heavily, like she was having a hard time struggling with even drawing breath. “You have to be-lieve that,” 

 

“From what? The game you’re playing is up.” Ed pointed out. 

 

Isabella laughed coldly. “Not from me. Ed, you’re smarter than this. I know you are, too.” She pointed to Oswald. “Do not let either one of you out of each other’s sight. Understand? They will come for you soon,”

 

Harvey Bullock piped in now. “What the hell? Who?” 

 

“The Court.” Isabella barely got the words out, before collapsing on the cement floor. 

 

~~~~~

 

Ed gasped, while Oswald pulled him away from the cell.

 

“Get a paramedic in here!” Jim hollered to Harvey, who ran off to find Lee Tompkins. Commotion crowded around all of them, Jim unlocking the cell quickly, people yelling into phones. He took her pulse; it was there, but faint. 

 

“What the hell just happened?” Ed asked, loudly over the noise. 

 

“She just collapsed. She was in physical pain from what it looked like. Where’s Lee?” Jim called. Not necessary because...

 

“Here. Jesus Christ Harvey, you weren’t kidding.” Lee was looking Isabella over for signs of injury. _Distress was clear; she still has a tightness on her face, like she’s still pained_ , Lee notes mentally. “Trouble seems to follow you,” Lee directed this statement to Ed. 

 

“Doctor Tompkins, I did not ask for this kind,” Ed assured her. 

 

“I will need to do blood work on her, more tests maybe. If she is...a clone...then her DNA will be the same. I still have Kristen’s on file. I can compare hers to it,” She grimaced as she said the words, wanting to know how that even made sense. _Gotham, I guess_ , Lee thought. _Why did I want to come back here, again?_

 

“Thank you, Lee,” Jim said, sincerely. 

 

“Just doing my job,” Lee said, getting out of the way so the paramedics could put Isabella on a stretcher. “I’d like to keep her here. If what she said was true, then Gotham General would be a great place to pick up their little science project, don’t you think?” 

 

“Good idea,” Oswald told her. “Ed, we need to find out who this Court is that she mentioned. We need to get on this straight away,” 

 

“Agreed.” Ed started to follow Oswald back out to the car, when he turned around for a moment to see Isabella still unconscious on the stretcher. She still wore Kristen’s face...but what he felt wasn’t love for her. He realized later that even when he was with Kristen, it was infatuation. _This is what those people from this so called Court were counting_ on, he realized. _Was he really so predictable?_

 

“Oswald?” 

 

Oswald had just gotten into the car, Ed right behind him. “Hmm?”

 

“These people...from the Court. They were going after me to get to you, right?” 

 

“Yes. And they will pay with their lives for that,” Oswald replied through gritted teeth.

 

“No, no. I mean...why would they try to tear us apart? What was their motivation? To just bring you down or does it go further than that?” Ed wondered aloud to his friend. 

 

“I’m not sure what you’re getting at,” 

 

“I mean...they put her in my path specifically. Just to get to me, but ultimately to you. But, why that way? Why put a person in the way? Why not just go after me directly?” Ed steepled his hands under his chin, reminding Oswald of Sherlock Holmes, making him smile. 

 

“I don’t know, Ed. I guess subtlety? Draw out the game a little longer so they don’t look suspicious?” 

 

“Subtle? They sent a doppleganger. They aren’t about that, clearly,” 

 

_I KNOW why_ , Oswald thinks with a sigh. He knows, but he can’t say it aloud. _Now is not the time and place for that._ “I honestly don’t know,” 

 

“It’s going to bug me,” Ed admitted, leaning back into the seat.

 

“I understand, but let’s focus on what we do know for now, ok?” Oswald suggested. Secretly, he was thankful Ed hadn’t figured it out. He didn’t know exactly how to explain his feelings just yet, but he knew he wanted to do it right. Plus, even though he knew Ed harbored no feelings for this woman, it still felt like the whole thing would be a rebound...

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Ed agreed. 

 

Meanwhile, Oswald knew the reason why they sent this woman. They sent her to drive a wedge between himself and Ed. Even Zsasz had said Oswald was powerful himself, but with Ed...they were a force to be reckoned with. They both had brains, Ed being a literal genius and Oswald being three steps ahead at all times. Breaking them apart would cause turmoil; but if Oswald would have attacked this woman out of jealousy, Ed would’ve gotten his revenge on him, by any means necessary. He knew Ed would see it as some kind of personal betrayal, and wouldn’t ever be convinced otherwise. Somehow, they knew how Oswald felt about Edward. _Could it really be read so easily on his face? Was he so predictable? He hadn’t told a soul besides Olga, and..._ Oswald gasped, which startled Ed.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Ed asked.

 

“I just...I just realized I forgot to make a call earlier. Nothing to worry about,” Oswald lied quickly. “Sorry for my outburst,” He hated lying to Ed, but he can’t let him know the real reason his blood was boiling. 

 

“It’s alright, I just was worried is all. You normally don’t do that,” Ed commented. 

 

That woman at the disastrous dinner the other night that he talked to for an hour, laying on her all his love woes...the woman who looked like she dripped money; also looked like someone pinched her face and it stuck that way. _Kathryn_ , he remembered her name. He pulled out his phone and shot a text to Jim. 

 

_Need the guest list of the Founder’s Dinner. -OC_

_What? Why? -J_

 

_I need to check on a name. Just get it and we will call our favors square. -OC_

_Wow. You must care about Ed a lot, huh? -J_

 

_Breathe a word of this and I swear on my life I will make you a a Meter Maid. -OC_

_My lips are sealed. Should have a copy since everything went down with Tetch. I’ll be in touch. -J_

 

Ed furrowed his brow at Oswald’s flying fingers over he keys of his phone. “Jim?”

 

“What? Oh, yes. Just telling him to keep me posted. Told him I’d demote him to meter maid if he didn’t,” Oswald joked.

 

“That would be funny,” Ed chuckled. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted.” Oswald confessed, but also changing the subject.

 

“I feel drained of every ounce of energy I had. A lot happened in a short time frame,” Ed rubbed his eyes under his glasses. 

 

“A quiet night in is just what the doctor ordered,”

 

Ed perked up. “Chinese?” 

 

“Whatever you want,” Oswald would buy Ed a Chinese restaurant if he asked him to, just to see him smile. 

 

“No onions,” Ed said, with a disgusted face. 

 

Oswald chuckled. “No onions,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the story finished, but need to do some editing and make sure it flows right. Comments and kudos make me so happy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Better Start Believin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic rock, classic cars...a relaxing day at home. 
> 
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author apologizes in advance for gratuitous car puns. 
> 
> (Headcanon for me is Ed loves classic rock, and even some metal from the modern age. He was forced to listen to all country growing up, and listening to his music on the sly.)

The next day, Oswald told Ed he was to take it easy, after all he’d been through. In fact, he instructed him to ‘dress down’, knowing Ed wouldn’t leave the house if he wasn’t in a suit. Ed fought it at first, but conceded in the end, agreeing he needed to rest. Oswald would never regret this decision, considering it gave him the absolute pleasure of seeing this man in jeans. _Oh lord above,_ Oswald thought, feeling his face get red as he walked into hand Ed his drink.

 

Ed was singing along to the radio in the garage, set to a classic rock station. Hopefully Oswald wouldn’t mind...he knew he was very traditional...Aerosmith was still one of his favorite bands.

 

“Interesting music,” Ed looked up to see his friend sitting his bottle of water on the table.

 

“You don’t mind?” Ed asked, while he worked on the broken down 1970 Chevy Nova in the mansion’s garage. Oswald shook his head and gestured for him to continue. 

 

He had gifted Ed this car a few weeks prior after winning the election, as a thank you for all his help. Oswald didn’t pay very much for it all, and he told him this when Ed refused to accept it at first. Ed used to love working on his own car and missed it when he went into Forensics. _An engine was like a puzzle, and once you knew how all the pieces fit, you were golden,_ Ed had told him. 

 

“This is going to need a lot of work. But, at least the transmission looked in tact when I checked, it has a solid body...few nicks here and there...just needs a bit of TLC. Has the 396 in it so—”

 

“I have no idea what the means,” Oswald admitted, making Ed chuckle. “The gentleman I bought it from did say it needed work. But, I know how fond you are of this particular model,” 

 

“You remember that?” Ed looked at Oswald over the hood of the car.

 

“Of course. I enjoyed that time at your apartment.” Ed smiled, as he went back to work. “Though, I don’t understand how this is relaxing, my friend.” 

 

“It is to me. Plus, it helps keep my mind occupied,” Ed explained, now tapping along to Van Halen.

 

“Doesn’t do well to dwell, my mother always said.” 

 

“She was a wise woman.” Ed looked at Oswald again. “Who raised a wise son,” 

 

“Charmer,” Oswald teased.

 

“I aim to please,” Ed grunted out while reaching down for a larger socket wrench. 

 

Oswald watched as he did this for a moment, before averting his eyes. _Yes you do, dear God almighty._..Ed looked like he walked directly out of his teenage dreams, at the moment. Rough looking jeans, white t shirt getting covered in oil and grease from the work he was doing; this showing that Ed had filled out since the time he first met him and working on an American muscle car. _Someone pinch me_ , he thought. Oswald wasn’t sure how he got so lucky to deserve a view like this, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

“Boss?” Oswald was brought out of his thoughts by Gabe’s voice. 

 

“Y-Yes?” He hated how scratchy his voice sounded.

 

“Phone for you,” 

 

“Thank you.” He turned his attention back to Ed. “I’ll be back,”

 

“Okie dokie,” Ed was writing down parts that he knew he’d need so far. _How in the hell could this man look like walking sex on legs but then do something adorable?_ Oswald wondered, while walking inside.

 

“Hello?” Oswald said into the receiver when he got back inside the house, hating how out of breath he sounded from his inner musings.

 

“Sent the list over to your office at your house. Figured you’d want to know. I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Jim asked from the other end.

 

“Not at all. Thank you for that.” 

 

“You gonna fill me in before you do something crazy?” Jim asked. 

 

Oswald chuckled. “Do I ever?” 

 

“No, that’s why I asked. Just—“ Jim sighed. “Be careful. We don’t know who these people are. I’ve been asking around on the low, but nothing yet. Harvey hasn’t even heard of them,” 

 

“That’s the whole point, Jim. I’m not messing around with these people. They go after Ed, they come after me. I will not let his safety to chance. If they want a fight, they sure as hell will get one.” Oswald said with conviction. “You’re either with me or against me on this,” 

 

“Don’t have a choice but to be with you. Barnes told me to find out what the hell is going on. He doesn’t like people trying to hurt city officials, no matter who they are,” Jim explained.

 

“I knew he was good for something,” Jim snorted at this. “Thanks for this.” 

 

“Hey...Ed’s a lucky guy. You know...to have someone looking out for him like that,” Jim said, and Oswald thought he sounded sincere. Probably the nicest thing Jim has ever said to him...

 

“Thank you, old friend,” Oswald replied and hung up the phone. He was smiling softly as he walked back into the garage. His smile got even wider when he heard Ed singing. 

 

“ _Kickstart my heart._..” Ed sang while he was looking over the fuses that he would need for the tune up, when he saw Oswald and stopped immediately. “Oh, hey. Who was that?” 

 

“Jim. They haven’t gotten anywhere with who these Court people are yet,” Oswald told him as he sat down. 

 

“I figured that. I don’t exactly expect them to wave a banner saying they’re here,” 

 

“Technically they did, with Isabella. I’m going to guess that they didn’t expect us to figure it out this quickly,” Oswald mused. Then, he saw Ed’s face while the man looked at something in his hands and chuckled. 

 

“What?” Ed asked.

 

Oswald walked over to him and stood in front of him. “You have something on your cheek...right here,” he stuck his finger on the black mark lightly. Oswald took one of the clean rags off the table beside them and swiped at it. 

 

Ed tried not to shiver at Oswald’s touch. Lately, he had noticed a visible reaction of himself to Oswald’s proximity. Something that he thought disappeared after Oswald had left his apartment for good, ignited into an inferno within the last few weeks. Oswald had been so helpful and understanding . Always there with a colorful joke, or something to make his day a little brighter, even considering the circumstances. Isabella had been a distraction, but his thoughts and dreams were always focused on this gorgeous man in front of him. Being so close, Ed could smell the clean, spicy scent of him that made him dizzy...not in a particularly bad way, either. He reached up to grasp Oswald’s wrist lightly, making the other man freeze. “Thank you,” 

 

Oswald gazed up at Ed. “No problem at all,”

 

It felt like there was an electric charge in the air. Oswald had felt Ed’s energy and lust for life that matched his own, ever since they had shared Ed’s apartment. The energy sparking between them now though was so heady, Oswald was sure he could taste it. Ed was so close to Oswald...just like they had been the other night on the couch...he leaned down little by little...but this time, Ed would not let this moment pass by without—

 

“Boss?” A voice sounded through.

 

Ed and Oswald both jumped at the sound, springing farther apart. _God damn it_...

 

“What?” Oswald didn’t take his eyes off Ed, though, who was smirking a little as he turned back to the car.

 

“Zsasz is here for you,” Gabe informed him.

 

_Great timing_ , Oswald thought, reluctantly. “Thank you. Tell him I’ll be just a minute.” He heard the hood of the car close behind him.

 

“Sure thing,” Gabe left through the door, signaling Oswald that it was time to work. Of course...just his luck...

 

But, someone was blocking his way. Ed...

 

“Yes?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Shouldn’t have hit the brakes that soon, I must say,” 

 

“You’re talking about the car, of course?” Oswald asked, playing along. Ed stepped closer. 

 

“Of course. It’s going to need new ones...he must have been riding them for a long while,” Ed’s voice was deeper, making Oswald shiver. 

 

“Maybe he wanted to be sure he was taking the safest route, using caution,” 

 

“Sometimes, letting up on the brakes and hitting the accelerator can be the best decision at the time. As long as you’re sure, that is,” Ed laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping beyond hope that Oswald got his point. In truth, he had been disappointed that night after the Sirens on the couch. Ed wanted Oswald to kiss him, but it didn’t happen. So, he thought that Oswald didn’t feel the same. 

 

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Screw the brakes.” Oswald threw caution to the wind, wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck and pressed his lips to Ed’s. 

 

_**Finally**_ , Ed yelled in his mind. He had wanted to do this for a long...loooong time. Longer than he even admitted to himself. Any question that if Oswald was feeling the same went out the door.

 

On Oswald’s part, he felt like he could fly. He wasn’t as experienced as Ed was, but followed Ed’s lead, with how fast or slow to go, and where to put his hands. He didn’t think it was quite time to put his hands literally everywhere like he wanted...Oswald felt Ed back him up a little bit until the backs of his legs hit the hood of the car. Oswald sank down on it, sitting back a bit.

 

“Still ok with speeding up?” Ed teased, pressing his lips to Oswald’s jawline. 

 

“Don’t you _dare_ tease me, Edward,” Oswald scolded, without heat behind it. He captured Ed’s lips again, still not believing this was happening. Ed’s hands dropped from Oswald’s shoulders, down his arms, sat one arm around his waist and the other cupped the back of his neck. Oswald shuddered with the feeling. 

 

Both of them were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the door to the garage open...and that they had had company for the last 30 seconds. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Boss,” Victor Zsasz was grinning from ear to ear. Oswald and Ed sprung apart and looked over at him. “No, seriously I am _sorry_ ,” 

 

“Victor! We discussed this...knocking!” Ed snickered at Oswald’s face turning a bright shade of red. 

 

“I’ll be in the kitchen. _Take your time,_ ” Victor said in a sing-song voice. They could hear him through the house singing Lionel Richie’s ‘All Night Long’. 

 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “We’re never going to hear the end of this, now,” 

 

“Ah, let him have his fun. He’s not hurting anyone...at the moment,” Ed shrugged. He took a deep breath and wrapped Oswald in his arms again, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “I have a confession to make,” 

 

“Oh?” Oswald asked, looking up at him. 

 

“One of my fantasies, actually...on the hood of a car,” Ed chuckled at Oswald’s shocked, but pleased face. 

 

“I have a confession as well...I am so happy I made you dress down today.” Ed laughed openly, as Oswald ran his hand down Ed’s thigh, loving the feeling of the jeans. “These are really working for you. They’re working for me, too,”

 

“I’m glad I can please you, Mr. Mayor,” Ed’s voice was still husky and low, making Oswald turn into a mess of goo. 

 

“Ahhhh...we have to work now, but how can I with you talking like that? And...so close? And looking so good?” Oswald realized he said all of this aloud, and groaned. “I said that all out loud, didn’t I?”

 

“I’m having a time of it trying to tear myself away, as well, my little bird,” Ed pressed a kiss to Oswald’s forehead. 

 

“Good brakes, I guess.” Oswald joked, pressing his hands flat on Ed’s chest. 

 

“I’m gonna rip the brakes out, if we stand here much longer,” Ed kissed Oswald again to prove his point.

 

Oswald laughed. “Come with me. Sooner we get this done, sooner we can get back to this,” 

 

“What are we waiting for then?” Ed began to drag Oswald behind him, but slowly as to not injure him, making Oswald laugh even harder. 

 

“Glad we agree,”  God, he loved this man with every fiber of his being. Oswald would follow this man to the ends of the earth. He was elated, even more so than when he was elected Mayor or anything that had happened in his entire life. There was the Court to deal with, work to be done. But, Oswald knew with Ed by his side, there wasn’t anything they couldn’t accomplish together. 

 


	4. Feed This Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut incoming...
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Zsasz had been petitioned to stay with the Mayor and Chief Of Staff round the clock, security being amped up to full capacity. Oswald was not taking any chances, especially now. 

 

It had been a few days since Oswald and Ed shared their first, second and third kiss in the garage. On Ed’s Nova, no less, Oswald smiled at the memory as he came into the world of waking. Ed had stayed in his bed last night...just to sleep with the comfort of each other. They gave each other more than a night of passion; they shared intimacy, which was so much better. 

 

He felt around beside him for his Edward...and came up with nothing. Immediately, he began to panic. “Ed?!” 

 

“Shower!” He heard Ed call from his bathroom. “I knew you would panic!” 

 

“I didn’t panic! I just...wondered where you had gotten to!” Oswald insisted. Ed didn’t answer, but he could feel his eye roll out here. Oswald stretched and stood up, slipping into his slippers. He heard the water shut off, so he was waiting to go in himself when...

 

Ed walked out. In just a white, fluffy towel around his hips...and nothing else. Oswald’s jaw dropped. 

 

Ed was about to go out to his own room to get dressed, when he noticed Oswald’s face. He smirked, and walked over to him. “You’re going to catch flies that way,” 

 

“Sorry...you are just a sight to behold, my dear,” Oswald gushed and ran a hand up Ed’s bare chest, loving the feel of him.

 

Ed grabbed his hand and kissed the inside of it. While he would love to go back to bed just to ravage this beautiful man, he had a plan this morning. “Breakfast, my little bird. We have work to do,” He walked towards the door heading out, but not before turning back and winking at his boyfriend. 

 

Oswald sighed and flung himself back down on the bed. _He’s going to be the death of me...and what a way to go_ , Oswald sighed, happily. He got up, albeit reluctantly, and began to shower and dress for the day. 

 

~~~~

 

Ed was humming happily to himself, making Oswald’s and his breakfast, much to Olga’s displeasure. He knew that woman had it out for him, but he wasn’t sure why. _Oh well_ , he thought. _He’s my boyfriend and this is my right._ _Boyfriend_...even the word brought a smile to his face. He couldn’t believe that the same man who had told him he was standing too close those years ago, was his boyfriend now...and asking him to hold him as close as possible. _Not a problem at all_ , Edward mused, flipping a pancake in the air. 

 

He decided to make the works for Oswald while he waited for him to come down. It was a surprise, and it made Ed happy he could do something for him, considering all Oswald had done for him. Even though Oswald insisted it was not a quid pro quo arrangement between them, even before they got together, Ed wanted to feel he had done his part. Plus, anything to put that sweet smile on Oswald’s face was a home run in his book.

 

He was putting a little whipped cream on the pancakes when he heard Oswald’s tell tale steps through the hallway to the dining room. “Stop! Wait a sec,” Ed removed his apron he was wearing and hurried out to the hall.

 

“Ed, what’s going on?” Oswald was dressed down, for him anyway, in a button up, crisp white shirt with a cashmere soft cream sweater over it. Pants that seemed to flow like liquid covered his legs, and it made Ed’s mouth dry. _Focus_ , he scolded himself. 

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Ed told him with a smile. “Here,” he walked behind him and covered his eyes. 

 

Oswald laughed a little. “I feel silly,” 

 

“Just walk,” Ed instructed, with a kiss to his temple. Oswald obeyed and walked toward the dining room, knowing its exact location, even with Ed’s hands covering his vision. They came to a stop. “Ok.” Ed removed his hands and Oswald’s eyes opened. “Surprise!” 

 

“Oh, Ed! This is amazing! You didn’t have to do all this!” Oswald gushed. Ed hurried around him to pull out his chair for him. “What a gentleman,” 

 

“I told you before, I aim to please,” Ed joked, sitting to Oswald’s left like he always did. “Take your pick. We have pancakes, waffles, fruit, biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage...oh I forgot the home fries! Damn it!” Ed began to get up, but felt Oswald’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Ed, relax. Don’t stress yourself about that. This is all lovely. I greatly appreciate it,”

 

“You are lovely,” Ed complemented, and Oswald blushed and did that fluttering thing with his eyes that made Ed’s heart mush. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

 

Conversation flowed easily between the two men, talking about current events, charity balls coming up, things of that nature. They steered clear of anything to do with the Court, wanting the morning to be just for them. 

 

As Ed sipped on his second cup of coffee, while Oswald fixed another cup of tea for himself, the phone rang. “Can’t wait for breakfast to be over, the vultures. I was told the office had to be looked over by an exterminator. Termites, can you believe it?” Oswald asked. 

 

“Did you know that people think that termites are just ants with wings? They are actually different. Both in the insect family, but their antennae are shaped differently, as their wings are also.” Ed recited from memory. 

 

“I did not know that, actually. However, I will certainly be on the lookout here for them. I would have a heart attack if anything happened to this house,” 

 

“Phone, sir,” Olga announced to them. 

 

“Ok, thank you. Did you get who it was?” Oswald asked, standing up and pressing a kiss to the top of Ed’s head as he walked by. 

 

“Detective Gordon,” She replied, as Oswald picked up the phone. “Hello?”

 

“She’s awake,” Jim said, in a gruff voice. 

 

“What? Who?” 

 

“Isabella,” 

 

Oswald almost threw up his entire breakfast at the sound of her name. “And? Did you question her?” 

 

“That’s the thing. She won’t talk to anyone but you and Ed.” Jim did not sound happy about that.

 

“Did you tell her she didn’t have a choice?” 

 

“No, I lost all knowledge of how to interrogate a suspect,” Jim answered in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh for the love of...very well. See you in an hour,” Oswald conceded, and slammed the phone a little harder than he meant to on the receiver. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with his eyes closed.

 

“Hey...you alright?” He heard Ed’s soft voice, smooth and concerned, and it made him feel better instantly. Oswald felt Ed pull him closer to him, and he opened his eyes. 

 

“No. She—“ Oswald let out a breath, “Isabella’s awake,” 

 

Ed furrowed his brow. “Has she said anything?” 

 

“No. That’s just it. She told the cops she won’t talk to anyone but you and me.” Oswald explained. “Who knows why,”

 

“Of course,” Ed rolled his eyes. “So much for working from home. Guess we’re going down there?” 

 

“I guess so...Not that I’m itching to talk to her, precisely. Just to get some answers, I suppose,” 

 

Ed followed him upstairs. “I, for one, would like to know what their goal was...or is, for that matter. 

 

“Obviously to take me down. Show who’s boss, that kind of thing,” Oswald reasoned. “What else could there be?” 

 

“But why, though?” 

 

“That, my dear Ed, is the million dollar question,” Oswald said, walking toward his room. 

 

Ed followed him and while Oswald wanted nothing better than to have Ed all to himself in his room, they didn’t have the time. He looked back at him. “Ed...

 

“What? I help you dress in your suits. I can’t believe you've forgotten!” Ed accused him, teasing. Oswald huffed a breath through his nose. Ed knew he could get away with just about anything. 

 

“Fine, but hands to yourself. For now,” Oswald promised, looking at Ed with an intense gaze. Ed’s insides were fluttering about, mind going a mile a minute thinking of all the ways Oswald could keep that promise. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Penguin,” Ed folded his hands together in front of him when they entered, a smirk on his face.

 

Oswald gasped in a tiny breath. Why did _that_ send a jolt of pleasure through him like **that**? Just hearing Ed say _that_? “Don’t you start. That’s not very nice,” Oswald called from his closet, choosing a suit to wear. 

 

Ed chuckled darkly. He knew exactly what buttons to press with his little bird. What drew him into Oswald from the very beginning was the power and confidence he radiated from his very being. It was part of him, and Ed loved every last bit of it. Just like the rest of him...so, he had no trouble stroking his ego a little now and again.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” He said, innocently. “Blue, Purple or swirls?” Ed asked, holding up 3 different ties.

 

“Purple. I know you like that one,” Oswald pointed out, sitting on the bed after he had shed his other pants. Ed mourned the loss of them, but Oswald bottomless worked, too. Oswald pulled on the other pants ( _damn it,_ thought Ed) and stood to button them, then grabbing the white shirt off the bed. 

 

“Let me help,” He took the shirt from Oswald put it smoothly on him, one arm after the other standing behind him. He moved to stand in front of Oswald to button it. 

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Mr. Nygma.” Oswald scolded lightly. 

 

“I’m being helpful. Although,” Ed ran a finger from Oswald’s collarbone to the middle of his stomach, making the latter shiver, “it is a shame to cover you up like this. Such a thing of beauty,” Ed leaned down and pressed a kiss to Oswald’s neck. “I am privileged to be the only one to see you like this, though. My great pleasure,”

 

“Ed...” Oswald protested weakly. Ed continued kissing up his neck, to his jawline, and back down again, all while keeping his other hand on the small of his back. “ _Oh_...”

 

“Ah, got it,” Ed whispered against Oswald’s skin. Oswald, he discovered, had a very sensitive spot right where his neck connected with his shoulder on both sides.

 

“You are playing dirty,” Oswald breathed out, putting a hand on the back of Ed’s head to keep him _there_.

 

“Not yet...,” Ed murmured. He leaned up to whisper in Oswald’s ear, “Unless you want me to, that is,” 

 

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Oswald captured Ed’s lips because he couldn’t stand it anymore. He was almost painfully aroused at this point, and knowing that was Ed’s goal the entire time only turned him on more. Ed moaned into the kiss, feeling Oswald’s arousal against his leg, only spurring him on. He slipped the white shirt off Oswald’s shoulders quickly, but hung it on the back of the one chair. Oswald would never forgive him if he ruined a good shirt...This left him in only his undershirt, which hugged his small frame in all the right places. 

 

“Os...you look good enough to eat,” Ed had a predatory look on his face before he kissed Oswald even deeper than before, making the other man squeak in surprise. Ed backed Oswald up enough so they could fall together onto the bed, being mindful of Oswald’s leg. Ed leaning over him, he smiled. Something about being in this position reminded him of a few weeks ago, and it made him chuckle. 

 

“What?” Oswald asked, in a breathless tone. 

 

“A few weeks prior, we were in the exact same position. When you told me you let me win?” Ed grinned. 

 

“Of course I did. And I said I would gladly lose to you. Especially if it meant holding you like this. Having you in my bed.” Oswald ran his hands up the sides of Ed’s arms. “I would give it all up if I had to choose between everything and you. I’d choose you. Always,” Oswald didn’t meant to get mushy right now, and he almost regretted putting a damper on the mood. That was until Ed kissed him with as much passion as before, maybe even more so. 

 

When he let up, Ed gazed down at Oswald like something precious. _He is mine to cherish,_ Ed thought. “I’d choose you. Every damn time,” Ed smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Now, I believe I did say you were looking good enough to eat,” 

 

“Yes, I believe you did,” Oswald shivered with anticipation and a bit of nervousness. They hadn’t really gone farther than making out, albeit heavy making out, and feeling around over clothes. He didn’t want to disappoint Ed, but he was having a hard time voicing really anything when Ed was lavishing his torso with wet kisses, sending sparks up and down his spine. He was loving every minute of this, and wished it would never end. “But, we have—“ he began, but was cut off by the feeling of Ed’s kisses going lower and lower. “ _Oh...oh, my_ ,”

 

_There we go_ , Ed voiced internally, with triumph. Ed wasn’t as nervous as he thought he’d be, considering he’d never done this with a man before. But, this was Oswald. It wasn’t just anybody...and he wanted to hear just how much noise his little bird could make. 

 

Oswald cried out in pleasure when he felt Ed’s hand on his cock. “Oh my God!” He didn’t want this to be over before it even began, so he forced himself to relax. He took deep breaths in and out, but it was hard to do even that when Ed kept his hand where it was, but climbed on top of him again and attacked his neck and collarbone.

 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s back, squeezing his shoulders tightly. “You weren’t kidding, were you?” 

 

“Nope and I’ve only just gotten started,” Ed kissed back down his torso, kissing each hipbone as he went. Oswald’s mind went blank. Surely he’s not going to…

Ed took just the head of Oswald’s cock into his mouth, not really knowing how to do this but just going with it. Oswald moaned loudly, so Ed assumed he must be doing it right. Doesn’t taste too bad, either. Since it was Oswald, though…Ed knew he tasted perfect. 

He licked the underside of his cock from root to tip, feeling Oswald’s legs quiver and shake. Ed hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked up and down, loving that he was the one to make this powerful man come apart at the seams like this. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Oswald cursed, grabbing the back of Ed’s head for purchase. He tugged lightly on Ed’s hair, making the other man moan around his cock, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure all through him. “Ah, you like that, huh?” 

 

Oswald wasn’t sure of anything at this point, but he was so aroused he didn’t particularly care if he didn’t sound right or look right. He just knew the sounds of Ed moaning was something he needed to hear more of…and now. He tugged a little harder, making Ed come up off of him with a loud pop. 

“Yes,” Ed hissed, crawling back up in Oswald’s lap. He straddled his hips, feeling his lover’s length on his still clothed one. Ed kissed him deeply, loving the feeling of Oswald’s hands in his hair. 

 

Oswald tugged at Ed’s pants. “Off. Now,” he ordered. Ed nodded, and quickly jumped up out of bed to do as he was asked. He shed his pants and boxers, flinging them across the room. Oswald crooked a finger, motioning Ed to him. Has he done this before, because if not, holy hell. Ed was turned on by Oswald now being the one to take a bit of control. He loved that powerful side of him, and wanted to see it. 

 

Ed straddled his lap again, his length now matched with Oswald’s making both men moan at the contact.

 

“You have no idea how delicious you look right now, my dear,” Oswald cooed. “My, oh my. I should just keep you here…like this…what do you think?” Oswald thrust his hips up just so, making Ed whine out a little. “Would you like that?’ 

 

“God, yes,” Ed grinded down against Oswald, desperate for some kind of friction where he wanted it most. Oswald must have read his mind, because he reached down and took Ed’s cock in his hand and began to stroke. Ed cried out, loving the feeling. 

 

“Yessss,” Oswald snaked one hand into Ed’s hair, pulling lightly. “Harder,” Oswald pulled harder, sending a jolt of pleasure down Ed’s body. 

 

“You’re mine, do you understand?” Oswald began to stroke faster, desperate to see Ed fall apart at his hands. 

 

“Yes…yes!” Ed held onto Oswald’s arms for leverage, thrusting his hips in time with Oswald’s strokes. He knew he was close…it felt like he was a teenager again, coming this quickly…but, it was hard not to with Oswald being how he was at the moment. 

 

“Mine,” Oswald leaned up, and bit down into Ed’s neck, making Ed scream with his release. He came in white hot spurts over Oswald’s fist, him holding Ed and letting him ride out his orgasm. Ed had no idea that he was turned on by such possessive behavior. But, as he looked down into Oswald’s seductive smirk, he knew why. 

 

Noticing Oswald still hard, Ed smirked back. He rolled off of Oswald’s lap, while the man was cleaning his hand off with a tissue from the nightstand. When Oswald turned back, Ed attacked his lips in a fierce kiss, making Oswald whimper. Ed grabbed ahold of his length, tugging a little faster than Oswald had, because he knew Oswald had to be desperate to come at this point. 

 

“Ed…don’t stop.” Oswald pleaded. He held onto Ed’s neck with one arm, and watched what Ed was doing. Only for a moment or two, because he threw his head back in pleasure. 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing. You look gorgeous like this,” Ed murmured in a husky voice, pressing hot kisses into his neck, his jawline. He leaned down to Oswald’s face, and whispered into his ear, “I bet you look even better when you come. Please, come for me, Ozzie,” 

 

That did it, and Oswald screamed out as he came onto Ed’s hand for what seemed like forever. Ed held him close as he rode out his own orgasm, Ed glowing with pride at making this man have that look on his face. 

 

While Oswald tried slowing his breathing, he opened his eyes back up to see Ed grinning at him. 

 

“You are feeling proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Oswald teased, handing Ed a tissue. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am, actually,” Ed said, with a happy laugh. 

 

“That...was amazing,” Oswald breathed out, stretching out on the bed. He felt very comfortable at the moment.

 

“I wholeheartedly concur,” Ed took his opportunity and snuggled up beside Oswald.

 

“We can’t even stay here, though. We have to go down to the precinct,” 

 

Ed groaned. “Work,” 

 

“Yup,” 

 

“Hate work. Must kill work. Right now,” Ed murmured, flinging an arm across Oswald’s torso. 

 

Oswald chuckled, and kissed the top of Ed’s head where it lay on his chest. “I promise as soon as this is all over and done with, you can have me all to yourself.” 

 

Ed perked up at this, looking up at Oswald. “Promise?” 

 

“Absolutely. Anything you want. Maybe we’ll take a vacation,” 

 

“Yeah, and this city would fall apart without you running it,” Ed joked, getting up from the bed. 

 

“I don’t know…I think you’d look hot in swim trunks,” Oswald took in the view of Ed’s long legs, all the way up his perfect backside. “Worth the risk, I’d say,” 

 

Ed blushed. “Stop it,” He still wasn’t sure how to take Oswald’s constant complementing, but it made him feel gooey inside, nonetheless.

 

“Vacation, then?” Oswald asked, walking over to him. 

 

Ed pecked him once on the lips, and smiled. “Vacation, and I’ll even get swim trunks with penguins on them,” Oswald laughed, while getting redressed. 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, my dear,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took the scene where Ed surprises Isabella with a romantic breakfast, and twisted it with these two. I like this version better ;-) 
> 
> What do you guys think? 
> 
> Probably one or two chapters remaining  
> Thank you for reading


	5. Up In Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward discuss the Court Of Owls with Isabella. Both are shocked to find that she’s not all she seems...
> 
> Then, things take a horrific turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is getting longer than I originally intended, but I keep having ideas for it. Can’t be helped! I’m glad you’re all enjoying it though. :)
> 
> AN: I made Isabella quite different from canon. Because she was dull as printer paper...

As they pulled up to the precinct, both Oswald and Ed felt a matching sense of hesitancy and caution. Not fear, exactly, but more like trepidation. 

 

“Why does this feel like walking into the lions den?” Ed asked. “How do we know she’s going to be truthful?”

 

“We don’t. However, the good thing is that the both of us can spot a liar a mile away. Even if she’s some sort of clone...or whatever the hell she is.” 

 

“God, I even kissed her. Multiple times...” 

 

“Okay...could you _not_? Considering what just occurred back home?” Oswald looked at Ed, exasperated. He knew Ed didn’t mean any harm by it, but still...

 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t—” Ed shuddered, and exhaled quickly. “Let’s just get this over with and we can move onto the next stage in taking these people out. And quickly.” 

 

“Quickly, I agree. I just don’t see that happening if they are as involved as I think they are,” Oswald explained, getting out of the car. 

 

“We can do it. Besides, there’s many things I’d rather be doing,” Ed winked at him from over the car on his side, and gave a sexy smirk. Oswald’s face heated up instantly.

 

“Again, _could you not_?” Oswald spluttered out, exasperated again but for a very different reason.

 

“Sorry. Couldn’t be helped,” Ed pecked him on the cheek, before they both walked in. 

 

Oswald scanned around the room for Jim, but didn’t see him. He saw Bullock and waved him over. 

 

“Jim’s back with her. Oh, and Lee said to go see her too when you guys get here. Glad I’m messenger boy today,” Harvey shook his head in obvious annoyance and walked away. Ed found this very funny, and couldn’t help a laugh. “I heard that, Nygma!” 

 

“I meant you to!” Ed clapped back. 

 

“Behave!” Oswald scolded, but without any heat behind it. Ed relaxed his laugh into just a smile for now, and it seemed to please Oswald for the time being. “Let’s go,” Oswald and Ed walking back to where the lab was, with Ed leading the way. 

 

Ed knocked twice on the door. “Come in,” He heard Jim say in his gruff voice. Ed took a deep breath and walked in first. 

 

Isabella was looking at a magazine she had been given; obviously not being able to leave the premises, and having to be guarded; just in case someone came looking for her. She wore an irritated expression, which puzzled both Ed and Oswald. Isabella looked up when she heard the door open, and looked both of them over. To their surprise she smirked at them.

 

“An hour my ass,” she said, with a laugh. Jim raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“He said an hour,” Jim replied, confused. 

 

“How did you become a detective? You miss details!” Isabella whacked him on the arm with the magazine. Jim was so lost, so he didn’t even bother to ask. Oswald and Ed just looked at each other, wearing shocked expressions. 

 

“You both look like fish with your mouths open like that,” she pointed out.

 

Oswald and Ed shut theirs audibly. 

 

“Better. I assume you came here today for answers to your, most likely, _many_ questions. I can’t guarantee that I will have all of them, but I will do the best I can,” Isabella assured them. “Are you staying?” She directed this question to Jim.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind. I need to know what the hell is going on myself. Barnes is down my throat about all this,” 

 

“I needed these two to be present because all of this directly involves them, obviously,” Isabella pointed to her own face, making Ed clench his jaw. Oswald felt Ed tense up beside him, and he squeezed his hand in comfort. “The Court...or as they are called, The Court Of Owls, are not happy company to keep. They run Gotham, or at least, they say they do. The one percent of this city is who occupies this group, the leader being named Kathryn Monroe,” 

 

“Oh my god!” Oswald exclaimed. “That’s who that was the other night?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Ed asked, but Oswald was looking at Isabella now. 

 

“That’s how they knew about how I felt for him. I told her, and I didn’t even know...I had no idea.” Oswald felt like kicking his own ass for being that blind to everything; Ed decided he’d ask him what he was talking about later.

 

“Yes, but they already knew. You are quite an easy person to read, Mr. Mayor,” Isabella half smiled at him. “I read it on your face the moment I met you at the library, and I felt like I was intruding. They didn’t let me know it was...that serious. They said it was a crush,” 

 

“Well, it is, and it’s not just a crush. My God the nerve of these people!” Oswald said, through gritted teeth. “When did it become acceptable to discuss other people’s love lives like this?” He directed this question to Ed, who shook his head. He didn’t particularly like that he was being discussed either.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” Isabella grinned, making both men blush. “Anyhow, that isn’t the point. It’s that they know you are strong by yourself, Mr. Mayor. But, they had no idea how strong you’d become with him by your side. This city hasn't been this calm and this prosperous in a few decades. According to them, anyway,” 

 

“I can vouch for that. When James was Mayor, all that mattered to him was money and power. I’m trying to do what’s right for the city, even if that takes a firm hand both up and down,” Oswald explained. “Can I—?” He gestured to the chair on the other side of her makeshift hospital bed. 

 

“Of course. Apparently, I can talk about all of this at my own will now. Whatever your doc did to fix me did the trick. No more blackouts. That used to be part of my day to day. I could not talk about the Court or anything to do with all of this without feeling pain and passing out.” She looked at Ed now. “I wanted to tell you so many times. Remember when we were watching that Family Feud episode and I got sick?” 

 

“Yeah...?” 

 

“Well...”

 

“ _Oh_. Oh you weren’t sick, you blacked out. You started by saying that you had something you wanted to discuss with me...and then rushed off to the bathroom. I assumed you got sick...No wonder why you wouldn’t come out until I left...”Ed came to a realization quickly. 

 

“This is madness. They are cloning people now? Who is next? Me? The GCPD?” Oswald was clearly annoyed.

 

Ed stood behind where Oswald sat, and rested a hand on his shoulder. “When I was at Arkham, Strange let me see more than I think he was originally going to. He was bringing people back from the dead, for God’s sake. So who knows what else he did.” 

 

“You think Strange was working for them?” Jim piped in.

 

“Oh, he was,” Isabella said. “Doctor Strange, right? Funny little man with odd looking glasses, had the voice of a James Bond villain?” At Ed’s and Oswald’s shocked looks, she rolled her eyes in exasperation. “What do you think I did with my free time? Work on my hair? Jesus...I’m not as boring as I was meant to be,”

 

Jim snorted at that. “Ok and yes that’s him.” 

 

“Strange is now on the run with Fish. I’ve been trying to get word on his whereabouts, but so far, nothing,” Oswald said, bitterly. 

 

“It’s not like this woman Kathryn will take a meeting with us now. She would have to know her plan went awry,” Ed added. “Which was what exactly?” Ed addressed this to Isabella. 

 

“The obvious. Get you two at each other’s throats over a jealous rage from this one.” Isabella pointed at Oswald. 

 

“A jealous rage from me?! What do you think, I would have killed you, just to have Ed to myself?” Oswald looked at her in surprise, which she returned with a deadpan look. “Ok...I can’t say I didn’t think about it. But, I quickly reconsidered, knowing he would take it as a personal attack,” 

 

“They didn’t expect that,” Jim put in. 

 

“Obviously. Which was why I was told to up my game, so to speak. Which is why I look like this,” Isabella pointed to her hair. “I didn’t like doing this...red is _so_ not my color,” 

 

“It more creeped me out than anything.” Ed said. 

 

“Yeah, I knew it would. Which is why I went the whole shebang and added her clothes too,” 

 

“Dear God...” Oswald shook his head. “You did that so he would bolt? Well, why’d you have to slap him then?” 

 

“To make him leave faster. I knew they were watching. But, I had to put an end to it. I could see every time he had to be with me, it was killing him. I just couldn’t do it anymore,” 

 

“This is crazy,” Jim ran a hand through his hair. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Lee poked her head in. “Is it ok to come in?”

 

“Yeah, come on in. Not like you could tell us anything weirder!” Oswald waved her in, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“Well, don’t be so sure. I did a DNA test. Now, this is just a premature one, that we can do here in the lab, and not have sent away. We do these for rape kits, and the like. Isabella _is_ Kristen Kringle, according to this.” Lee held a file of papers up. 

 

“Fuck me sideways...” Oswald muttered under his breath, but Ed heard it and poked him in the shoulder. 

 

“What was their end game? After we had our fall out and were at war with each other? That’s the part I’d like to know,” Ed said.

 

“Now, that I have no idea. No, honestly, I don’t. I was never told that information, most likely because I wasn’t an important enough person to tell.” Isabella explained. “Only thing I was told was to make you fall in love with me.” She shrugged, with a laugh. “Can’t say I didn’t try,” 

 

“Try?” Oswald raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Are you kidding me? All he did was talk my ear off about you. Every single time we were together. How good you were at your job, how a cutting figure in a suit you made...I could tell you your favorite brand of tea at this point,”

 

Oswald turned around in his seat and found Ed looking at the floor beside him, beet red. He chuckled, softly. 

 

“There wasn’t room for anyone else. It’s how it should be,” Isabella said with finality. 

 

“So, what do we do now?” Lee asked. “She can’t exactly stay here the entire time.” 

 

“No. I’ve already decided I’m going to leave Gotham. I’m not really keen on staying in a city with someone else’s face that actually lived here,” Isabella said. 

 

“I’d imagine not,” Lee agreed. 

 

“We’ll provide an escort for you. I’ll even take you myself,” Jim offered. 

 

“Much appreciated Detective Gordon. Will the funny one with the beard be coming, too?” Isabella asked. 

 

“Harvey? Well, I guess. If he wants to, sure,” Jim replied. 

 

“He’s adorable!” 

 

“Wow, your type took a turn,” Oswald said, with a laugh. 

 

“What can I say? I like them rough,” Isabella smiled. 

 

As if he was summoned, Harvey peeked in the door. “Jim? Barnes wants to know if...” he stopped speaking when Isabella smiled and waved at him. “Uh...he wants to know what the deal is,” 

 

Oswald and Ed couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Shush!” Jim scolded them. “Tell him I’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

“Alright. How ya doin’?” Harvey addressed Isabella. 

 

“Just fine, Detective,” she answered in a soft voice. “Just...” she looked him up and down with approval. “ _Fine_ ,” 

 

“Ok, I’m going to come out now, actually. Let me know if you find out anything else about the Court in the meantime.” Jim addressed Oswald.

 

“Will do. If they were willing to pull a stunt like this to try and take me down, they won’t back off now.” Oswald said. 

 

“I agree. They need to be stopped. If they would do something like this, what else are they capable of?” Lee said, following Jim out of the room. 

 

“Ever imagine you’d have a civil conversation with me, Mr. Mayor?” Isabella joked. 

 

“No, honestly.” Oswald replied. 

 

“Thank you. For telling us everything you know,” Ed told her. 

 

“I’m just glad I could help. I’m looking forward to being able to choose my own man, and way of living. Not that there’s anything wrong with you,” She quickly put in, gesturing to Ed. “But, I just didn’t like feeling like I was the other woman. I felt like I was the one you were cheating with. It was an odd feeling, and not one I’ll choose to repeat,” 

 

“Was I that obvious?” Oswald put in. 

 

“Only If you knew what to look for,” 

 

 _Bang_. 

 

“That was a gunshot. What the hell?” Oswald asked, standing up. “Ed, stay with her.” 

 

“Like hell! I’m going with you!” Ed insisted. 

 

“I—“

 

“You’re not going to win. He’d die for you, and you know it,” Isabella said, making Oswald sigh. 

 

“No one is dying today. Let’s just see what the hell is going on,” Oswald opened the door and tried to tiptoe quietly out in the hallway. He peeked around the entryway, Ed following suit, and saw a bunch of men in black clothes and masks. Jim was standing at the balcony where Barnes’ office was. 

 

“What do you want?” Jim asked in a commanding tone.

 

“Penguin. We know he’s here.” One of them, the leader, Oswald assumed, demanded.

 

“Sorry. You’re wrong.” Jim tried, but he knew he had failed once the masked man scoffed.

 

“Either you hand him over, and the traitor too. Or we start dishing out punishments to everyone who stands in our way. Starting with you, Detective,” The man said, pointing a gun at Jim, who raised his hands in surrender. 

 

“No!” Oswald and Ed turned to see Isabella yell out. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Oswald hissed. 

 

“Keep each other safe.” Was all she said in a whisper as she walked past them. “Here I am. Shoot me. I don’t care,” 

 

“Our boss instructed us to bring you to her, unharmed,” The man said, walking over to her.

 

Isabella scoffed, and looked at her nails. “Boring.” 

 

Ed let out a small gasp, mirroring what Oswald was feeling. 

 

“You do realize that they will both come after you now, right? You seriously don’t know who your messing with. I did my research at the damn library you made me work for.” Isabella struggled in the men’s grasps that had gotten ahold of her. “I wasn’t about to piss off the most powerful man in the god damned city,” 

 

“What are they going to do to her?” Oswald asked, quietly. He didn’t know her personally, but none of this was her fault and she was just as wrapped up in it as they were.

 

 _Click_.

 

Oswald knew that sound, and he dreaded what he would find when he turned around. Ed was standing up slowly with a gun pressed to his temple. Oswald mirrored his actions, and gritted his teeth.

 

“ _Let. Him. Go. Now_ ,” Oswald threatened. 

 

“Come with us, and I won’t put a bullet in his brain,” One of the men in black said. He cocked the gun back, making Ed flinch just a little. 

 

“Oswald, no,” Ed began, but the gun was pressed harder to his head.

 

“Quiet!” The man hissed. 

 

“Get _away_ from him. Fine. I’ll come with you. Just let him and the woman go,” Oswald bargained, and Ed widened his eyes at him. 

The man backed off of Ed, pointing the gun at Oswald, who scoffed at it. 

 

“I’ve been shot before. You honestly think you’re scaring me? Please, don’t insult me. Let them go, or you’ll get more than a bullet in YOUR brain,” Oswald narrowed his eyes, looking every bit of the criminal kingpin that he was known to be.

 

“Fine. That woman hasn’t been anything but trouble since day one, anyway. Boss won’t mind...let’s go,” He motioned for Oswald to walk in front of him. 

 

Ed grabbed Oswald’s hand and held on tightly. “No. No, no, no! Please, no!” 

 

“Edward. I’ll be just fine. Piece of cake, remember?” Oswald smiled and winked through his tears gathering in his eyes.

 

Ed started getting tears in his own eyes, remembering that’s what they used to say as a goodbye when they lived on Grundy together. “Piece of pie,”

 

Oswald grinned as best he could before the man tore him away from his beloved. He figured something was bound to go wrong, once he was happier than he had ever remembered being. At least Ed would be ok... _that’s all that matters._

 

As they brought Oswald out, the man escorting him grabbed his arm. “Let the woman go.” 

 

“But the boss said...”

 

“We came for him, remember? That’s all that matters. Let’s move out,” he instructed. The men holding onto a struggling Isabella let her go, and stared at Oswald in disbelief. 

 

“Do not let him do something stupid!” Oswald yelled at her. 

 

“No promises!” She yelled back, knowing she couldn’t stop Ed from trying to get Oswald back. She wasn’t stupid...Ed would be pissed the hell off right about now. 

 

Jim couldn’t do anything as he watched these men cart their Mayor out the GCPD front doors. He still had a gun trained on him. “You won’t bully him, you know. He’s not the type to be scared so easily,” He growled. 

 

The man was silent as he followed the others out the way they came. As soon as the doors shut, Barnes was out of the office. 

 

“Don’t stand around! That’s our mayor they just took! Gordon! What the hell is going on?” 

 

“Those men are from the Court, I guarantee it. They want something from him, but I don’t know what.” Jim explained.

 

“We’ll get him back, Jim,” Harvey assured him. “What’s our move?” 

 

Jim suddenly realized something. “Ed! Ed!” He shouted, running as fast as he could to the back of the precinct. “Nygma!” He didn’t see him, nor Isabella. “God dammit.” 

 

Harvey caught up with him. “Oh, shit,” 

 

“Penguin is the only thing Nygma cares about. Trust me, this is more than ‘oh, shit’.”

 

“We don’t have time to worry about Nygma right now. We gotta get our Mayor back. Little shit that he is, he’s still our official. Barnes is going to bust a blood vessel.” Harvey said, shaking his head. “We gotta act fast,” 

 

“If you have any ideas, I’m all ears,” Jim knew this was going to be work getting Oswald out of this mess. But, even though Harvey said not to worry about Ed...he was. He knew what it felt like to have your significant other in danger and you felt like you could do nothing about it... _love makes you do crazy things and Ed is just about as nutty as it gets_ , he thought. 


	6. No Easy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is determined to get Oswald back. With Isabella’s help, he may be able to pull it off. 
> 
> Oswald is not happy about being locked in a cage like an animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration from when Os and Ed were trapped in the cages during the reunion scene.

Meanwhile...

 

“Ed...Ed! Look at me!” Isabella was trying to get Ed to snap out of the shock he was in ever since they got back to the mansion. He blinked a few times, before focusing on her face. “There you are,”

 

“We have to find him.” Ed kept saying this over and over. 

 

“We aren’t getting anywhere by you saying that. I know you all have resources...I’ve seen them,” 

 

_Yes...yes, they do_. Ed pulled out his phone and pressed ‘3’ on the speed dial. It rang once before he got an answer. “We have a problem,” 

 

“ _What’s up?_ ” Victor Zsasz was the one you called when people went missing. 

 

“Court Of Owls took Oswald when we went to the GCPD. We have to get him back,” Ed stood up, and began pacing in front of the fire place. 

 

_“I’m on it, Boss two_.” Victor wasn’t overly fond of Ed, but he knew he would protect Oswald with his life. So, if trouble still found his boss when Ed was around, Victor knew there had to be something else. Something deeper going on... “ _Court Of Owls, you said?”_

 

“Yes. Call me with any information. They do have an entire team of assassins, just FYI. Shouldn’t be a problem for you,” 

 

“ _Not a bit. I’ll call when I find him_ ,” Ed grunted in confirmation and clicked his phone shut. 

 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Did you really tell us everything?” He directed his question to Isabella. 

 

“Of course! Why would I lie!? Like I have anything to gain from it. Don’t insult me like that...”

 

“Where is their base building?” Ed started walking through the house, and began to go upstairs; Isabella assumed she should follow. 

 

“It was a big white building, not sure about the street location. I was always escorted to and from the back area. Good god, this place is huge!” She said, looking around.

 

“Did you ever notice anything around it?” 

 

“Such as what?” 

 

“Other landmarks. Sounds. A train horn, cars, school bells, anything!” Ed described, going into a side room that Oswald had converted to an office for Ed when he got him out of Arkham. He was rummaging through a box that was stacked up on a side table. 

 

“It wasn’t near any other buildings like it, I know that. No train horns or school bells...but there was one sound. Sounding like metal clinking. Best way to describe it really,” Isabella sat down on the chair by the desk. “What are you looking for?” 

 

“I have roads but no pavement, oceans with no water, and cities with no people. What am I?”

 

“A map,” 

 

“I’m looking for the map of the city Oswald stuck in here a month ago, saying he didn’t need it because he knew this city like the back of his hand...aha!” Ed pulled out a folded up map and went back out the door. Isabella sighed, but followed anyway. 

 

“The building wasn’t hidden, exactly. It wasn’t just made for the Court I don’t think,”  

 

“That much is obvious. Hide in plain sight; no one would ever think to look for you,” Ed began unfolding the map and sitting it on the dining room table. “You said you heard metal clinking? A factory, maybe.” 

 

“I didn’t hear any other sounds that could be from a factory, though. They are usually pretty loud. Sounded more like silverware being clinked together, but I know it wasn’t a restaurant or it would’ve smelled like food. It didn’t...it smelled like guilt and Chanel no. 5. Plus, they wouldn’t want to be near blue collar people,” Isabella stick her nose up in the air in mocking. “Bunch of prissy assholes,” 

 

“Ok. Narrows it down to...five different possibilities, then,” Ed continued scanning over it. His mind was racing like an Indy car, ready to fly off the track in his panic to find Oswald.

 

“I remember there being lots of windows. Once they forgot to put a bag on my head from going there to the lab—“ 

 

“What?! They did what?”

 

“They had to hide me, didn’t they? I do look exactly like—“ 

 

“Yes. Right. Windows?” Ed asked, looking again. 

 

“Yes. Lots of them, especially at the top...” Isabella looked far off, remembering.

 

Ed widened his eyes as a thought just crossed his mind. “Top windows look like a sun over the horizon, by any chance?”

 

“Yes! ...how did you know?” Isabella asked. 

 

Ed shook his head. “We had a meeting there the other day with a few of the council members. Oswald hated them. So many of sniveling sycophants in one room...kind of looks like a hotel,” 

 

“Ok, good. We know where he is...we should call the cops to let them know...,” Isabella started to rise and she saw Ed’s face, and sat back down. “Okay...or not,” 

 

“Cops are too slow. I used to work there, I should know. Police have boundaries and work arounds. I don’t. I’m not going to let them hurt him. I don’t care what it takes. I am going to get him back,” Ed stood up and began to refold the map. 

 

Isabella rolled her eyes in exasperation, taking the map from him and folding it half hazardous.

 

Ed was horrified. “You’re folding it wrong!”

 

“Is it smaller?” She asked.

 

“Well, yes, but—“

 

“Then it’s not wrong. Come on. Oh for God’s sake, I’ll get you a new one. How are we going to get your man back?” Isabella grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room.

 

“You are not coming with me! They will kill you on sight!” Ed exclaimed. 

 

“Ed, do you really think I was _just_ a librarian? _Please_...they trained me to kill, if necessary. I told you I wasn’t as boring as I was expected to be. I was their little protégée. Only problem is, I developed a conscience...not something the dear old doc could even predict.” Isabella explained. “Clones usually don’t feel anything. I’m surprised I do, honestly,”

 

Ed blinked at her in disbelief.

 

“Listen to me. Just because I don’t get a happy ending, doesn’t mean you can’t. I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes. I have since the first date we ever went on. We are going to get him back. I swear it.” Isabella squeezed his hands in meaning so he would know she was serious.

 

“I don’t know what to say, except thank you,”

 

“How about call your guys. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Isabella told him. Ed nodded once in agreement, and called Zsasz back. She was right...

 

They needed to get to work. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Oswald was furious. These son of a bitches had not only dragged him to this god forsaken place, threw him in a cage...but stripped him of his clothes and put an ugly green jumpsuit on him. It was scratchy and foul-smelling. 

 

“Hey!” He shouted, for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. “I am Oswald Cobblepot, and you cannot do this to me! I want to speak to the person in charge! Kathryn! I know you can hear me!”

 

Silence. 

 

“For God’s sake...” he mumbled, and sank down to the floor. His leg was killing him, and his anger was still blazing like an inferno inside his chest. “You know, the least you could have done is just killed me off with dignity, instead of forcing me to wear this.” He called out to what seemed to be no one. 

 

_Someone was watching him, Oswald just didn’t know. “How long has he been here now?”_

_“Three hours.” A man answered his boss, looking at the screen._

_“Good. Without their dear Mayor and Penguin, this city will be in chaos by the end of the day,” Kathryn was very pleased. She knew how shifty the Underworld of this wretched city was. “The other one?”_

_“Should be arriving any moment, ma’am.”_

_“Excellent.”_

 

 

Oswald turned his thoughts to Ed, as if they ever left. He hoped beyond hope that he was alright, and that these people kept their word. He knew Ed wouldn’t rest until he was found, but Oswald didn’t want Ed to get hurt in the process. If they hurt Ed and he swore he would rip out their teeth one by one before stomping their skulls in. 

 

He heard a door open, with a man carrying a tray. Slop on a tray, to be more specific. 

 

“ _What in God’s name_ is that?” Oswald asked, with a face of disgust. 

 

“Dinner. Boss says you are to stay alive,” the beefy man answered.

 

“Then why did you bring me something that if I ate it, it would kill me?” 

 

“Funny man. Just eat it. You’re not in any place to argue.” The man bent to slip the tray through.

 

“Oh, there’s always a place to argue,” Oswald was quick as lightning, grabbing the fork off the tray and stabbing it through the man’s eye, causing him to collapse in pain. Oswald grabbed keys off his belt and unlocked the cage, hitting the man with the heavy bars until he was knocked unconscious. 

 

_Morons, the lot of them_. So many people underestimated him because of his size...he knew he was stronger than most people gave him credit for. 

 

Oswald made his way through the building with the knife he took off the man, hiding when he heard people coming. He couldn’t afford to be caught again, and lose the one chance he had to get away...to get back to Ed. Nothing was more important than that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Ed and Isabella being friends. I don’t know I just do xD


	7. Ride The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown time.

“Let’s go!” Victor instructed what seemed like a small army of men storming the Court of Owls building, breaking windows and shooting down men in masks all over the place; Ed and Isabella leading the pack. 

 

Isabella looked every part the assassin she was trained to be, dressed in all black, her hair in a tight bun; which contrasted Ed’s shiny green suit and bowler hat. 

 

“You really like green don’t you?” She teased him, shooting a man down that was coming up behind Ed. 

 

“Thanks, and yes. Problem?” Ed shot a man coming after her. 

 

“Not at all,” Isabella high kicked another two men in the face. 

 

“Clear?” Ed called to Victor. 

 

“He’s not up here!” Zsasz called down.

 

“There’s a basement!” Isabella remembered. “Follow me!” 

 

“Go!” Zsasz told them all. Their men followed her down two flights of stairs, the place smelling more and more like mold and mildew as they went. 

 

“What in the hell?” Ed asked, looking around. They came to a room of empty cages, with a man on the floor unconscious. Ed bent down to check the man’s pulse, and saw the blood running down his face, the empty eye socket... and an eye attached the fork beside him. _Oswald_...he smirked for a moment, but got back on track quickly. “He got out,” 

 

“How do you know?” Isabella asked. 

 

“Trust me, he’s around here somewhere. Spread out,” Ed told them all. “Come with me,” 

 

“Gotcha.” Isabella reloaded her gun, and followed him out of the room. 

 

“If they hurt him, I will torture them until they are begging me to kill them.” Ed swore as they walked down the hallway, listening and looking for any signs of movement. 

 

“We’d love to see you try, Mr. Nygma,” a voice came over the intercom. Bright lights turned on, momentarily blinding them. 

 

“Kathryn, I presume,” Ed growled. 

 

“This isn’t exactly a surprise to see you here, trying to rescue your dear Penguin. Although, I didn’t expect for you to work with the woman meant to be your downfall. No matter...drop your weapons and back up against the wall.” She instructed. 

 

“How about hell no?!” Isabella cocked her gun in preparation for whatever was coming their way. She knew first hand how dirty these people played.

 

“Ed!” Ed heard Oswald’s voice over the speakers now. He sounded frantic. 

 

“Oswald? You better not hurt him!” Ed yelled. 

 

“Do as she says. There are men coming for the both of you. Don’t fight them,” Oswald said, breathlessly. _He is panicking_ , Ed thought. 

 

Ed looked at Isabella and she nodded. Dropping her weapon, she motioned Ed to do the same. He threw his own gun down with hers. He was looking around for something small he could hide in his sock...until his eyes fell on a cleaning bucket off to the side.

 

Isabella was looking at him strangely, and he just grinned widely. “Watch,” he mouthed. He slipped a small disinfectant spray up his sleeve. He leaned closer to her. “Their boss is smart, but I’m guessing her goons aren’t. They will still search us when we get up there.” 

 

“Smart thinking,” she whispered back. She already was keeping a pocket knife in her bra she wore with a pocket specifically made for it.

 

The men came in two minutes like clockwork, and grasped them by the arms;  dragging them up the same stairs they came down. “Take me to Oswald,” Ed demanded through gritted teeth. The man not holding either of them smacked him across the face... _hard_. 

 

“That wasn’t necessary,” Ed grunted, feeling blood drip down his lip from one side. “But,

I guess being just a brute who can knock skulls with no other purpose, what other choice did you have?” Said brute smacked him even harder across the other cheek with the back of his large hand.

 

“You need to learn to control your mouth, and only speak when you’re spoken to,” The man growled. 

 

“Ed, for the love of God, _shut up_ ,” Isabella hissed. She didn’t want him getting even more hurt than he already was. 

 

They continued dragging them up the stairs, both of them not fighting like Oswald said not to. Ed didn’t relish the feeling of being dragged along like a dog on a leash, but if it meant getting to Oswald faster, he would bear it. They entered a room, dimly lit by lamps scattered around. 

 

“We will wait here,” the brute growled. This man strongly reminded Ed of Butch. He was contemplating really biting his tongue to bite down a retort, when the wooden double doors swung open. 

 

“Enter,” a woman’s voice sounded through. Ed looked over to Isabella, who nodded shortly. If it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have noticed the gesture. He knew what she meant. This woman was Kathryn Monroe.

 

 The men escorted them inside, escorted being a term used flippantly, considering they threw Ed and Isabella into the room ahead of them. “Welcome, Mr. Nygma. We’ve been expecting you,” 

 

Ed wasn’t looking at her. He saw Oswald, and the world went blank. The rest of the world and humanity didn’t exist. He looked pale...and pissed the fuck off, but hiding it well. “Oswald, are you alright?” 

 

Oswald didn’t answer. He saw Ed’s bloodied lip, and bruising beginning to bloom on his love’s face, and saw red. He just nodded once to him. “I’d love to know what you want with them. They have nothing to do with this!” He screamed at Kathryn. The man holding Oswald tightened his grip. 

 

Kathryn was sitting in a chair in the corner; it seemed like she thought it was a throne, the way she was sitting in it. Looking every bit the part of the regal population of the upper one percent of the city. “He has helped you rise to your place at the top. Of course he has everything to do with this, as do you.” 

 

“What do you want? Money? Looks like you don’t need any,” Ed pointed out. 

 

“Money?” Kathryn actually laughed, but it was like nails on a chalkboard. “No. What I want is this city to be cleansed and born anew. We cannot achieve that with you two in the picture,” 

 

_Where the hell is Zsasz_? Ed thought, angrily. 

 

“Born anew? Who even talks like that?” Isabella quipped. 

 

“ _You_. You were supposed to bring the downfall of these two...and you’re helping them. How did that come about, I wonder?” Kathryn asked, holding a finger to her cheek delicately.

 

“Uh...maybe because you all are fucking batshit and I didn’t want to be the reason these two didn’t get their happy ending. Besides that, I read up on them when you forced me to work in that library. They’ve been through enough. Especially him,” Isabella pointed to Oswald. 

 

“He’s a _criminal_ running the city,” Kathryn said. “Both of them are, actually,”

 

“Yeah, act all high and fucking mighty when you have a crazy doctor experimenting on people, kidnapping city officials, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg,” Isabella retorted, with a scoff.

 

“If you haven’t noticed, criminals have _always_ ran this city. It’s a finally honed system. Where in the hell have you been?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes, and that’s something that we’d like to change,” Kathryn drawled. 

 

“You’re not the first to try and you won’t be the last. It won’t work.” Oswald pointed out. He just had to keep this woman talking and he could figure out a way to get himself, Ed and Isabella out of here. 

 

“You mean when Falcone and Maroni we’re running the mob? We owned them, too. You really think Falcone did anything we didn’t approve of?” Kathryn laughed again. 

 

_That’s new_... _and when he got out of this mess, he’d definitely would be researching that._ “You won’t run me. I don’t answer to anyone,” Oswald growled through gritted teeth. 

 

“Oh, we already do,” Kathryn smiled evilly at him. 

 

Ed had had enough. This woman saying she owned his boyfriend was too much, and Ed had to tamper down the animal rising in his chest saying to slice this bitch’s throat open...

 

“I don’t think this conversation needs to be heard by your lackeys, do you? I despise being outnumbered, besides Oswald and her,” Ed pointed to Isabella. “It makes for too much stupid in the room,” 

 

Kathryn pursed her lips, but nodded to her men, who filed out of the room. All but the one standing behind Oswald. 

 

“ _All of you_ ,” Ed said. “Tell them to go back down the way they came so they don’t listen at the door. Don't try to trick me. You know who I am; it doesn’t work,” Oswald grinned at him with a proud look on his face. _God, I love this man..._

 

“Search him before you go,” Kathryn instructed. 

 

The big brute of a man walked with heavy feet over to Ed, who held his arms out, feigning annoyance. The man patted him down, from the top...and down, down, down...and, as Ed suspected he would be, was an idiot because he skipped over his arms altogether.

 

Ed whipped the small spray out of his sleeve while the man was bent over, and waited until he stood back up; he sprayed him directly in the eyes, causing the man to yell out. Ed jammed the heel of his palm into his nose, effectively breaking it. He was thankful he paid attention when he watched the other boys fighting in high school... The man crumpled to the ground, howling in pain. Ed looked to Isabella. 

 

“Do you mind?” Ed knew she had some kind of weapon hidden on her person...he wasn’t stupid.

 

“Not at all,” Isabella grabbed the knife from her bra, flung it open and stabbed the man in the neck. She whipped it out of his throat, and ran over to Kathryn, holding it to her cheek. “Oh, this is _too_ good,” 

 

Kathryn at least had the dignity to look scared. 

 

“You scream and I will cut your tongue from your head. Got me? Not like you don’t deserve it...” 

 

Kathryn nodded. 

 

Ed walked quickly over to Oswald, whose eyes were still wide, even now, in shock. He wrapped the smaller man in his arms, holding him tight. Oswald squeezed him back. “Thank God,” 

 

“They hurt you. I’ll kill them!” Oswald pulled back and ran a hand over the bruising on Ed’s cheek. Ed smiled at him.

 

“I’m fine. Where the hell is Zsasz??” Ed asked, looking around the room. 

 

“They are drugged. We got them before we got you,” Kathryn squeaked out.

 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Figures,” 

 

And then...

 

“GCPD!” A voice Oswald would know anywhere. Jim...

 

“Day late and a dollar short, detectives,” Isabella said to him. Jim ran inside with Harvey at his heels, along with what looked like a swat team. She still had the knife at Kathryn’a throat. 

 

“You’re under arrest for the kidnapping of Mayor Oswald C—“ Jim began, but Kathryn laughed. 

 

“I don’t think so...” 

 

BANG!

 

Smoke filled the room, Ed yanking Oswald down and covering him with his body as soon as he heard the loud noise. _Smoke bomb,_ Ed thought. They held their shirts over their noses, keeping their eyes shut.

 

Jim cursed, coughing and kneeling to the floor, trying to avoid anymore of inhaling that stuff. 

 

“Damn it! She’s gone!” Isabella cried, and kicked the chair in annoyance. She had her shirt over her nose and mouth as the smoke slowly cleared. “Nice going...” 

 

“Hey! Not our fault!” Harvey shot back. 

 

“You come in here with your big, bad team, larger than bloody life and ruin the chance to make her talk! She’s going to do something to ‘cleanse the city’,” Isabella put that last part in quotes. 

 

“What does that even mean? Cleanse _this_ city? She’s off her but about a mile and a half...” Harvey said, shaking his head.  

 

While Isabella was arguing with Jim and Harvey, Ed uncovered Oswald, looking him over and checking for injuries. “Are you alright?” 

 

“That’s twice you’ve saved me now. How can I ever repay you?” Oswald reached up and stroked Ed’s cheekbone that wasn’t littered in bruises. 

 

“Hmm. I’ll think of something,” Ed teased, and pressed a light kiss to Oswald’s lips.

 

“Let’s go home and get me out of this god damned jump suit. Oh my god, it’s scratchy and smells like guilt and repression,” Oswald shuddered, picking at the offending garment. 

 

Isabella heard this and laughed. “I told you!” She said to Ed. 

 

“Guilt and Chanel No. 5...” he shrugged, and laughed at Oswald’s scrunched up, confused look. “Same thing, I suppose. Let’s get out of here,” Ed agreed.

 

“I wonder if Victor is alright,” Oswald wondered aloud as they passed the dozen or so police officers walking out the doors.

 

“He’s fine. We came across him and his guys when we came in and they were coming to,” Jim told them. “Did they say why they took you?” He asked Oswald. 

 

“She said because I’m doing too good a job, apparently. You were right saying she wants chaos...she wanted the Underworld to rip everything apart with me out of the picture,” Oswald explained. 

 

“Jesus...” Jim grimaced. “Luckily, I don’t think that happened for the most part while you were gone. We kept it pretty quiet.”

 

“Exactly my thoughts.” Oswald agreed. “I’m going home now, and I’m making sure everyone knows who runs this damn city. It sure as hell isn't some stuck up bitch on a power trip.”

 

“I guess we have to keep our ears to the streets, see if she pops her head up. If she’s serious about all of this, she will sooner rather than later,” Harvey suggested.

 

“I agree,” Ed said, and all of them looked at him. “First time for everything,” Ed had never agreed with Harvey Bullock on anything in his life...and he didn’t plan on doing so again.

 

“I’ll say...” Oswald chuckled, finally reaching the outside. “Ahh, fresh air.” 

 

“Well, as fresh as it is in this city,” Isabella said, with a laugh. “Right, well as long as you guys have this covered, I'm taking off. Wish I could have done more damage to that psychotic bitch, but ya win some, ya lose some, right?” She started to turn around, but looked back at Oswald and Ed again. “Take care of each other,” 

 

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Ed smiled down at Oswald, who had an arm wrapped around his waist. 

 

Oswald had a thought. Since Jim and Harvey, along with the rest of the cops were out of earshot, he called out to her motioned to come closer. 

 

“Yes?” She asked, walking back over to them.

 

“I think we are going to need all the help we can get taking these Court people down. I’m sure Victor can put you to work somewhere.” Oswald insisted. 

 

“The pay is awesome, just FYI,” they heard Zsasz say, as he walked by them. 

 

“God, he’s got good ears,” Ed commented. 

 

“That’s why he’s the best.” Oswald chuckled. “So? How about it?” 

 

“Who am I to turn down such a tempting offer?” Isabella smiled in response, and went to join her now new coworker. Zsasz smiled his creepy smile at her, and began explaining what the next step of their plan was. Oswald saw it as a good sign she wasn’t put off by it.

 

Ed turned to face his boyfriend. “Why did you do that?” 

 

“What? I thought you liked her enough to be friends...”

 

“No, no. I mean, yes I do. She helped me save your life. I owe her a huge debt. But, I thought you hated her.” 

 

Oswald smiled at him. “Actually, no. I don’t, to be honest. I actually have to thank her. She helped me get you,”

 

Ed chuckled. “She did, didn’t she? She is good at her work, I must say,” he said, as they walked back to the car Ed and Isabella came in. 

 

“I only work with the best,” 

 

“So, what do we do now?” Ed asked, getting in the driver’s seat after he got Oswald settled in the passenger side. 

 

“For now, take me home, Edward,” Oswald told him, with a tiny plea in his voice. 

 

Ed widened his eyes for a split second, then smiled. “Now that sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! I absolutely loved writing this! And thank you to everyone who stuck with me til the end and to everyone who commented and liked. You all are the best! 
> 
> P.S. - I loved making Isabella a badass.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere in the vicinity of Season 4; Ed already is doing the Riddle Factory but Oswald hasn’t opened the Iceberg Lounge yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a mushy, cheesy mood Christmas Day so this happened XD

Epilogue 

 

“Oswald? Os?” Isabella called through the huge house. As many times as she’s been over here, she still couldn’t get over just how big it was. 

 

“In here!” She heard Oswald call out. 

 

“Right or left?” 

 

“Left!” 

 

Isabella walked to the left, and ended up in the room where she, Oswald and Ed shared drinks sometimes; still didn’t see him. She huffed in annoyance. “I thought you said left!” 

 

“Sorry. My left. Your right,” Oswald instructed.

 

Isabella walked the other direction towards the dining room and finally saw who she was looking for. 

 

“ _There_ you are. You left kinda quick, just wondered if you were ok,” She said., sitting down at the table. She noticed a whole bunch of papers stretched out over the expanse of the table. “What’s all this?” 

 

Oswald grinned at her. “Blueprint plans for my club I’m opening. I needed to come back here to change before we went to dinner this evening,” 

 

“So you’re going through with it!? You said you wanted to do something like that,” Isabella propped her hands on her stomach, and kicked her feet up on the chair across from her. 

 

“You know, if you were _anyone_ else, I’d kick your ass,” Oswald chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t scuff the wood,” 

 

“Yeah, I know but you love me, so I can get away with it. I won’t scuff the damn wood, I swear,” Isabella held a hand over her heart. Oswald narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“He’s serious, you know. He’ll whack you with his cane. I’ve seen it,” a new voice cut through their conversation, making Oswald glance up from the blueprints to see his love walking over toward them. 

 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Isabella joked, making Oswald tut and smack her on the arm. “Saw the Riddle Factory tonight.” She directed this toward Ed.

 

“I know, I saw you both in the crowd. I had to stay behind to help clean up, or Lee would’ve shut it down. Not like the Narrows gets any worse, but still. It was good, wasn’t it?” Ed looked downright giddy.

 

“That man was a moron, but you were amazing, as usual. Wasn’t he?” She asked Oswald. 

 

“Of course. You dazzled them all, my love. And Lee Tompkins isn’t a problem. She’s not going to shut you down, I promise you that,” Oswald gushed with a smile at him. Ed pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. 

 

“Thank you, little bird,” Ed leaned into the touch of Oswald’s hand on his cheek.

 

“If you guys weren’t so god damned adorable, you’d be sickening,” Isabella teased, which got a laugh out of both of them.

 

“I’m going to go change. We’re still going to dinner, right?” Ed asked, taking off his hat. 

 

“Of course. See you in a bit,” Oswald smiled at him, watching him walk away and out into the hall. “You got my message, then?” He asked, in a low voice.

 

“I have been bursting at the seams to tell him, good god. I suck at keeping secrets! But, yes. Lemme see it,” Isabella gushed, with a bright smile. 

 

Oswald blushed, and pulled a dark, forest green velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to show her its contents. “Well?”

 

“ _Oh...holy hell_. He’s going to flip. How did you do this?” She admired the contents inside the box up and down.

 

“Took weeks, let me tell you. I had to threaten the man to make him do what I asked since I wanted it custom made; and since it’s never been done before. Plus, the engraving...” Oswald gestured to the inside of the box. 

 

Isabella squinted to read it. She gasped. “Awww!! That’s the one that he said when—“ 

 

“Shh! He’ll hear you!” Oswald whispered, loudly. 

 

“He’s going to love it. Ed is a very lucky man,” Isabella hugged Oswald tight. “I’m so happy for you,” 

 

“Don’t jinx me! I haven’t even taken him to dinner yet. But, I hope it goes well. He means the world to me,” Oswald stuck the box back in his pocket, and took a deep breath. He was nervous as all hell, and trying to hide it from Ed. 

 

“I’m going to make myself scarce then...don’t want to interrupt the celebrations when you return,” Isabella winked saucily at him. 

 

“Could you be any cruder?” 

 

“Oh yeah I can be cruder, don’t tempt me,” 

 

“Dear god...” Oswald rubbed his forehead. 

 

“The times I’ve walked in on you two in this house...come on. I’ve lost count.” 

 

“That’s because you don’t know how to knock,” Oswald pointed out. 

 

“No...you just don’t answer the damned door and I know where your hide a key is,” Isabella  said this like it was obvious. 

 

“Thought you were making yourself scarce?” Oswald raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

Isabella laughed and hugged him again. “Fine, I’m leaving. I have plans, anyway,” 

 

“With Zsasz...” 

 

“How did you know??” Oswald grinned at her. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get cocky...see ya,” Isabella walked back out the way she came, Oswald shaking his head as she left. He heard Ed say his goodbyes to her as he passed, coming back into the dining room. 

 

“She left quickly,” Ed said. “You were right, she’s having a drink with Zsasz tonight...she’s probably the only person alive who can handle him,” 

 

Oswald laughed, and started to stack the blueprints to his soon to be club back in order. “That takes moxy, I’ll give her that,”

 

“And a little bit of insanity...”

 

“Well, she joined the club after all. We’ll get t shirts,” 

 

“I want a green one,” Ed joked, wrapping an arm around Oswald’s shoulder. 

 

“Of course you do, my dear.” He looked at his watch, and noticed the time was getting closer to their reservation. “Ok, I have to find my keys and then we can get going. The driver should be here in about ten minutes,” Oswald walked to the living room, where he usually kept his keys in a bowl on the coffee table. He furrowed his brow when he didn’t see them. “Where are my keys?” 

 

He started to search around the room, Ed helping him look. “Where did you have them last?”

 

“They were in my pocket of my pants earlier today,” Oswald said, now looking in the couch. “I sat down here to answer some emails back to the contractor, who is going to do some work on the club...”

 

Ed turned around and smiled as he saw Oswald bent at the waist, searching in couch cushions. He walked over and wrapped his long arms around his lover’s waist.

 

“Ed...this is not very constructive to this situation...” Oswald murmured, even though he stood up to feel Ed completely. 

 

“Are you sure? Because I feel highly motivated at the moment,” Ed quipped, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. Oswald was barely coherent at this point, but he knew they absolutely had to kept their reservations. 

 

“Ed...” He pleaded, but apparently it had fallen on deaf ears; because Ed, in one quick motion had turned Oswald toward him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ed gently tugged Oswald down with him to the couch, all the while never leaving contact with him for more than a few seconds. Oswald was losing this battle, he could tell...

 

“I think we should order in tonight,” Ed murmured against Oswald’s lips. 

 

“You win,” Oswald conceded happily, only with Ed in his arms like this did he feel like he could fly if asked. He removed his outer coat that he chose to wear out that night, flinging it over the arm of the couch, choosing to deal with it later. 

 

Ed never took his eyes away from Oswald...until he heard a light clatter on the floor. He laid a hand on Oswald’s shoulder to stop him from coming closer for just a moment. “What’s wrong?” Oswald asked, breathy.

 

“Something fell out of your pocket, I heard it. Hang on, I’ll get it,” Ed stood up to search the floor. 

 

Nothing was in his pockets because he never found his keys...what could have...OH NO...

 

“Ed, I’m—“ Oswald looked up at Ed...who was holding the forest green velvet box, and looking at it with wide eyes. 

 

“Is...Oswald...what is this?” Ed was flushed bright red, and shaking a little.

 

Oswald rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. “Well—“

 

Ed came over and sat down next to Oswald. He smiled at him, and laid a hand on top of his. “Come on. You can tell me,” 

 

“Well...Alright. Here goes nothing...” Oswald turned fully so he could face Ed, so he could look him in the eyes. “I love you, Edward. You are my whole world. The way you have changed my life since the moment we met, has been nothing short of amazing. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh...even your riddles. Hell, especially your riddles!” At this Ed, smiled widely at him. 

 

“But, mostly it’s because you took a chance. A chance on a silly little man holding an umbrella.” Oswald stood up, but sunk down to one knee, his good one, and looked back up at Ed. “Edward Nygma, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” He opened the box as he asked him, revealing the most beautiful ring Ed had ever seen. A black titanium band, (Ed told Oswald once he detested yellow gold), with a green question mark on the top in emeralds, and an umbrella next to it in amethyst. The edges had tiny diamonds here and there, but nothing too flashy. 

 

“Oh my god,” Ed breathed out, tears rushing to his eyes. He looked at Oswald; his little bird, his partner, his lover, his best friend. He couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else, and he never wanted to. 

 

“There’s something on the inside as well,” Oswald’s blue eyes were filled with hope, but a little bit of anxiety as well.

 

Ed removed the ring to look at the inside of it. “Inscription... _worthless to one, but priceless to two...Oswald_...” He couldn’t help the happy tears coming down now. “Yes. A million times, yes,” Ed cried happily.

 

“Oh my g—you said yes! You said yes!” Oswald shouted, throwing his arms around Ed and squeezing tightly. “Oh my god, we’re getting married!” 

 

“I know!” Ed was hugging him very tightly in return, feeling so safe and loved right here in this moment. 

 

“But...oh! I had this all planned out! I was going to take you to dinner, and ask you over candlelight and there was going to be wine and—“ Ed shushed him with a kiss.

 

“Ozzie—this was perfect. I love you so much,” Ed cupped his face in his hands, kissing Oswald deeply to emphasize his point. Then... “Oh! I’ll be right back. I have a crazy idea.” He got up off the couch pulling Oswald with him before he ran off through the house. 

 

“Those are never comforting words coming from you, future husband of mine!” Oswald called after him, sitting back down on the couch. _What in the hell could he possibly be doing? I just proposed, for God’s sake!_

 

Oswald was waiting for maybe another 3 minutes when he heard something outside. A very loud something...he grabbed his cane that was leaning on the wall and walked to the front door. 

 

What Oswald found when he opened it made him grin from ear to ear. _Ed still looks hot as hell in that car..._

 

Ed was driving his previously fully restored 1970 Nova, all done by his own hands, of course. He made sure it had the best of the best put into the engine, so of course it was very loud. Just the way he wanted it to be...judging by the way Oswald was looking at him, it was a smart move. 

 

“Hey. Want to go for a ride?” Ed asked, smirking. 

 

“Hell yes,” Oswald said in excitement as he got into the passenger seat. He loved this man with every fiber of his being, and he loved how Ed was going to be his husband. It didn’t seem real! 

 

Ed looked over before he put the car into gear, smiling more than he ever had in his life; he kissed Oswald once on the lips and drove away. “Anywhere you want, let’s go,” 

 

“Anywhere, as long as I’m with you, my love,” Oswald laced his fingers with Ed’s. 

 

 Neither man knew where they were going. But, neither one cared much. As long as they were together, that’s all mattered in the end. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and kudos give me life :)


End file.
